Evil Good Intentions
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: Who's hiding in the castle? What are these strange curses? Why are the cursed attacking the king?... WHO TOOK THE KING?
1. Chapter 1

This story's setting is this: Jeneus's whereabouts are unknown but he is presumed dead because no one has seen him and he's lmost out of life; Sara rules over both big and small cimaron and is currently residing in the Blood Pledge Castle; There is peace (for now); A few bandit human groups still roam around and are against being ruled by a demon

* * *

It was a normal day at Blood Pledge Castle.

Well, as normal as they get at least.

Yuuri was hiding from Gunter because he wanted to teach him the tradition of Crakles day. (A tradition I made up for this story.) It had something to do with gathering the dung of certain animals and adding maryoku to it to turn it into gems. Although, Yuuri wanted no part in going near animal feces.

Instead, he was sneaking out with Conrad and Wolfram to play catch. Wolfram was only there because if he wasn't, he would yell at Yuuri about being, 'A dirty cheater'.

* * *

Yuuri and Conrad were throwing the ball back and forth while Wolfram watched.

"I still don't understand the reason why you're doing that." Wolfram stated as he watched boredly. "I should really be practicing fencing right now."

"Then why'd you come? You could've stayed behind and done what you had to." Yuuri replied.

"You wimp! If I wasn't here, you'd probly be flirting with the closest girl you could find!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram, we're in the middle of the forest, where would there be a girl?" Yuuri asked.

"I-I don't know! But being the annoying flirt you are, you'd still probly fing one!" Wolfram yelled.

"It's getting late out your majesty, we should return to the castle." Conrad said after he caught the ball.

"You're my godfather! Call me Yuuri!" Yuuri complained.

"Okay then, _Yuuri._" Conrad stated.

* * *

Yuuri, Conrad, and Wolfram return to the castle.

"Your majesty!" Gunter yells as he runs over and hugs Yuuri.

"He-Hey! What's wrong?" Yuuri asked after he realized Gunter was crying.

"When we found Josak in the middle of the hall unconciouss and couldn't find you, we were worried someone had kidnapped you!" Gunter replied.

Conrad, Wolfram, and Yuuri each got a look of shock on their faces.

"Where did you find Josak unconciouss?" Yuuri asked Gunter.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Gunter said as he finally stopped crying.

The trio followed Gunter as he lead them to the hall where the door to the treasury was. Yuuri also noticed there were alot more gaurds around than usual.

Gunter started babbling on about how tragic it would have been if it had been Yuuri and not Josak. Yuuri looked around the hall and saw a stone sitting by itself near the wall. He went over and picked it up, (which no one seemed to notice he did) and looked around, then up near the ceiling. He noticed that one spot of the ceiling was sligthly different then the rest and asked, "How old is this hall?"

Gunter looked at him with a confused expression and said, "About three thousand years old. Why do you ask your majesty?"

Yuuri turned around and held up the stone and said, "I think this fell off the ceiling and hit Josak on the head."

Conrad looked up and also saw the spot on the ceiling where a stone was missing. "I do believe you're right your majesty." He stated.

"It's Yuuri!" Yuuri scolded Conrad.

"Sorry, _Yuuri_." Conrad apologized while wearing his kind smile.

"Oh how excellent that his majesty solved the case! He is truly a wonderful king!" Gunter swooned.

Yuuri's eye twitched and he said, "It wasn't really that hard. Uh, where's Josak anyway?"

"Gisela's tending to him in his room. I think he's still unconciouss." Gunter replied.

The group headed towards Josak's room when they heard Gisela yelling. They ran to Josak's door and opened it and saw Josak sitting in his bed arguing with Gisela.

"I'm fine!" Josak yelled.

"Not by my standards! Now - Hey! Get back in bead!" Gisela yelled at him while she pushed him back into bed.

"Uhh, is everything alright?" Yuuri asked unsurely.

"NO!" Gisela yelled as Josak yelled, "YES!" at the same time.

They glared at each other, than Josak turned his head away from the group and went, "Hmph."

"Gisela, why do you say Josak's not alright? He seems as lively as always." Conrad asked.

Gisela glared at Josak and said, "Why don't you SHOW them what's wrong?"

"Cause it's nothing!" Josak yelled at Gisela.

"If it's nothing, you should have no problem with showing them!" Gisela yelled at him.

"Show us what?" Yuuri asked.

"His-" Gisela started. Josak grabbed her arm and said, "Fine, I'll show them."

He closed his eyes and turned his head so it was facing towards the group, then opened his eyes and surprised everyone with what they saw.

His left eye was completely black except for a strange white design in the middle of it.

"What happened to his eye?" Wolfram asked.

"I think it's a spell his attacker put on him." Gisela said.

"About that, his attacker was just a stone that fell from the ceiling." Yuuri said as he held up the stone.

Gisela walked over and took the stone from Yuuri and looked at it carefully. All the sudden she gasped and Yuuri asked, "What's wrong?"

Gisela turned the stone so that the part she was looking at was facing Yuuri and there was a design of a dead rose carved into it.

"It's the same design that's on Josak's eye. Not only that, there's magical residue all around this stone." Gisela replied.

"So the stone falling on Josak wasn't an accident?" Yuuri asked.

Gisela nodded her head and said, "It must of been a trap set up to transfer the spell on the stone to the first person that walked under it."

"But how could someone get it onto to the ceiling much less get into the castle?" Gunter asked.

Gisela shrugged.

* * *

Out of their line of sight, an uninvited guest smirked.

All the pieces were falling into place. Josak was now under his control even if he didn't know it.

The king would soon be his.


	2. Kidnapped!

A/N: Not ConYuu, I'm sorry if it seems like it.

* * *

"Yuuri..." Wolfram said from on the bed.

"Huh? What is it Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he continued changing into his night clothes.

Wolfram remained quiet and looked down at the bed he was siiting on. Yuuri walked over and asked, "What's wrong Wolf-"

Wolfram cut him off by suddenly jumping off the bed and kissing him. Yuuri was too shocked to do anything for a moment, but then he came to his senses and pushed Wolfram away. This was a bit brazen, even for Wolfram.

"Wolfram! W-What the heck?!" Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram seemed shocked too and said, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came-"

All the sudden he passed out onto the floor and Yuuri ran over to him and tried waking him up. When he realized it wasn't working, he called for Gisela.

* * *

Puppet number two was now under his control.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Gisela stated. "He seems to be in perfect health."

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram and wished he would just wake up already.

"Maybe his prince charming needs to give him a kiss?" Josak joked as he leaned on Yuuri's shoulder. Even though Josak's eye still looked weird, he was otherwise in perfect medical condition.

"J-Josak! Don't joke around like that!" Yuuri stuttered.

"Sorry, you just make it too easy though!" Josak laughed.

All the sudden, Greta came in the room holding a giant bouquet of roses bigger than herself.

"Uh, Greta?" Yuuri asked.

"Greta found these in her room and thought they'd make Wolfram feel better!" Greta's voice said from behind the bouquet.

"But flowers can't grow during winter..." Gisela said while looking at the giant bouquet of roses.

Greta carried them over and set them on the bed next to Wolfram, than turned around and looked at Yuuri and everyone gasped when she did. Her left eye was black with the design of a live red rose in the middle of it.

Greta got a confused expression on her face and said, "What's wrong?"

* * *

One more puppet, and the king will be his. *Evil Cackle*

* * *

Everyone fussed over how Greta got the strange eye and concluded it must have been the roses.

Several hours later, Wolfram finally woke up, and everyone was shocked when he did. His _left_ eye was red with a black rose on it.

"What the heck's goin' on here!" Josak finally exclaimed at the dinner table since no one was saying anything.

"Josak, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"Three people have a strange curse and no one's searching for the intruder who gave us this curse! That's what's wrong!" Josak exclaimed.

"Nonsense! I've increased the gaurds ten-fold! The intruder is just very elusive!" Gwendal countered.

"Josak's just angry cause he's not used to someone sneaking up and getting the better of him." Conrad stated.

Josak opened his mouth to say something, when all the sudden he passed out, as did Wolfram and Greta.

"Greta! Wolfram! Josak!" Yuuri yelled out. All three were taken to Josak's room and Gisela immediatly started examining them and told everyone to wait outside the room.

Two minutes later, she's scared to death and tells them to come back in. Josak is turning black, Greta's turning white, and Wolfram's turning red.

"What's happening to them?" Yuuri asked.

"I have no idea!" Gisela said.

All the sudden, all three of them open their eyes and say, "Kill king Yuuri."

Conrad and Gwendal immediatly drew their swords.

"You take Yuuri and get outta here! I'll hold them off." Gwendal said.

Conrad nodded and grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pulled him out of the room. They immediatly heard the sound of metal against metal and Yuuri asked, "Is Gwendal gonna be okay?"

"They're only after you so we have to get you out of here now. Don't worry about Gwendal." Conrad replied. They turned a corner and were shocked to see an all red Wolfram standing there pointing his sword directly at Yuuri with an all white Greta standing beside him. Conrad immediatly pushed Yuuri behind himself and took a defensive stance. The next thing he knew, he heard Yuuri saying, "Conrad! Help!" Conrad turned around and saw a cloaked figure that had Yuuri in a head lock and had no intention of letting him go.

"Why you!" Conrad yelled. The stranger just smirked and said, "Your king is mine now." Then the stranger threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, the intruder was gone and Wolfram and Greta were back to normal.

"Yuu-uri!!" Conrad yelled.

* * *

Sorry it sucks. I'm not used to writing in third person, which is why the next chapter will be in first person and a whole lot better. .


	3. Elixir?

I waited patiently in the cave for Sangreels return. _He's given the simple task of kidnapping the King and he turns it into a game with the residents of the castle. I should have never shown him those secret passages._ I thought to myself. I turned back to the small fire I had going and checked on the elixir that was in the vial over the fire. It had taken weeks to gather all the ingredients needed and taken several more for the elixir to get to the stage it was in.

All the sudden, I heard familiar footsteps at the entrance of the cave. Without turning around, I said, "Next time, just grab him, and go. Don't play tag or whatever it is you do."

"Hey, I have eternal life now, so I'm gonna enjoy it." Sangreel replied as I heard him set something on the ground. I turned around and noticed he finally brought back the king. I walked over to my bag, took a rope and a bracelet out of it, and threw them to Sangreel.

"Tie him up and put that bracelet on him." I ordered. Sangreel looked at the items, shrugged, and did as he was told. I checked on the elixir and left it since it was coming along nicely and went back over to my bag. This time, I pulled out a battery pack that was about 5 in. X 5 in. X 2 in. and a robotic left arm that had a hidden compartment for a smoke bomb, another for a dagger, and then another that was for a blade that is a part of the arm. "Sangreel, come 'ere." I said as I took out my tool kit.

Sangreel groaned. "Not this again." He complained.

"Hey, it's been over two months since last time. Your battery needs to be recharged and I figured while you're out, I can upgrade your arm.

Sangreel groaned but sat down obediately and waited.

"You do know you can take your cloak off yourself." I said.

"I know, but the more complicated I make it for you, the better." Sangreel replied.

I walked over to him and removed the cloak I had given him. The mark of a rose was on the hood right above the eyes. With the cloak off, you could see his 'false' body. It's a fake body because it's a hundred percent robotic except for the soul. He was shirtless (like always) and was wearing his normal black pants and black shoes. His long 'fake' black hair went straight down his back and his eyes glowed multipul colors due to the amount of light sensors required for him to see. If I didn't know better, I would have thouht he was human. I walked behind him and pressed a hidden switch that almost no one would have saw and a slot in his back popped out and he slumped. I removed his old battery and left him as he was for a while. I went to his left side and pulled down his 'fake' skin to reveal his robotic arm. I grabbed a flathead screwdriver and removed the eight screws that held his arm in place and it immediatly fell off. I grabbed his new arm and clicked it into place, than secured it with eight screws. I took the 'fake' skin completely off his old arm and put it on his new one, than I put the new battery in and let him reboot.

He tested out his new arm and said, "Eh, it works okay."

"What's wrong with it? I asked.

"Nothing, it's just... different." he said.

"Oh yeah, I added more sensory nerves to it so you can feel thirty percent more of your arm." I stated.

Sangreel got and exasperated look on his face and said, "You do know that means I feel pain too, right?"

"I know, it's just the eternal curse you get for having the gift of eternal youth." I replied with a smile. Even though we didn't get along much, he was useful.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone groan and turned to notice the king was waking up. I grabbed Sangreel's cloak and dropped it on top of him as I walked past him to get to the king. I kneeled in front of the king as he opened his eyes and said, "Hello, _your majesty._"

"EH!?" He yelled out as he tried to back up, then realized he was tied up and couldn't go anywhere. I smirked and stood up then turned around to yet again check on the elixir when I noticed Sangreel hadn't put on his cloak, but instead was simply sitting there watching. "You idiot! You were supposed to put your cloak back on!" I yelled at him.

"Then why didn't you say so?" He asked while shrugging.

I walked over to him and punched his cheek, hard. But he just turned his head and gave me an evil smile that said, 'That hurt, but I know it hurt you worse since _I'm_ metal.' Twas true, my hand was throbbing, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Hey! You really shouldn't hit someone just cause they didn't do what they're supposed to!" I heard the king yell.

I turned to look at him and he just stared me right in the eye. "Do you really think you're in a position to be saying that?" I asked him.

"Well, yes but no..." he replied as he examined his situation. I arched an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it since the upper part of my face was covered by the hood of my white cloak. And like Sangreel's, it had a flower on the hood, except mine was a dead withered rose.

"How?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"I'm the king and... umm... you have to do as I say! And... umm..." He trailed off.

"Right now, I don't have to do anything you sa-" I stopped mid-sentence when I senced the presence of someone coming near the hideout. "Sangreel-"

"Already have everything gathered." He interrupted. I turned around and saw he had finally got his cloak on, had all my bags on his back like a pack mule, and was holding out my bag that held rare ingredients that I trusted no one with. The rare elixir that was almost complete was also in the bag of components. I grabbed the bag from him and he kicked dirt on the fire to put it out.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Yuuri asked.

"Seems your royal _servants_ finally found us." I said as I peered out the entrance of the hideout and saw several people wearing the royal soldier outfits walking dangerously close to the hideout. I walked over to Yuuri, than picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. I was a girl, but I wasn't weak.

"Hey! Put me down and let them find me!" He yelled.

"No way, I went through too much trouble to capture you." I said.

"Over here!" I heard one of the soldiers yell from the entrance of the cave.

"Shit!" I said aloud as I pushed him aside and started running into the forest with Sangreel close behind. I knew they were gonna catch up when I heard the sound of hooves behind me. I was able to run out into the middle of a clearing when we were surrounded by soldiers. They stood in a circle around us and parted at a spot where a man in a brown outfit, whom I recognized as Conrart, came through on a horse.

"Put his majesty down, now!" Conrart said with pure rage in his voice.

I stood there unmoving, testing to see how far he would go.

"I said, put, him, DOWN!" Conrart yelled.

"I get it." I said aloud. "You don't dare attack for fear of accidently hurting his majesty or having me hurt him."

Conrart stared at me with pure rage in his eyes.

I smiled and said, "Sangreel?"

"Understood." He replied.

"Put him down or we'll be forced to attack." Conrart said on the verge of snapping. I ignored him and charged all my energy to my feet and right before Conrart gave the signal to attack, both Sangreel and I jumped into the air with enough force to cause a shock wave, and to propel us fifty feet into the air.

"Meet me at rendevous point seven." I said to him while we were in the air.

Sangreel nodded and we quickly kicked off of each other going in opposite directions.


	4. School from hell

I waited at the entrance of rendevous point seven and waited for Sangreel.

"Why did you want to kidnap me so badly?" Yuuri asked.

I stood there a moment, then replied, "To show you how weak you really are."

"Eh?" he said.

I sighed, then turned to look at him, and said, "Once you were seperated from your royal guards, you were easily captured. All of you were to naive to see it was a trap and you couldn't even escape a head-lock."

"I get it, I learned my lesson, NOW LET ME GO!" Yuri yelled.

Before I could respond, Sangreel voice crackled over the radio that I had in my ear.

_"Hey, since our deal is done, can I do what I want now?" _Sangreel asked.

I pushed the button on the radio and said, "Yeah, just leave my stuff and your cloak at rendevous point three then."

_"Hlaalula I'm free of the demon disguised as a human!"_ Sangreels voice crackled back over.

"Say that again and I will take out your battery pack and leave your soul trapped in a useless pile of scrap metal." I told him.

_"Items delivered."_ Sangreel stated over the radio.

"You have one more task before I let you go. Lead the royal guard away from here." I stated.

"Understood." came Sangreel's last reply.

"Well runt," I said as I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder, "time to head out."

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" He asked.

"Hell." I lied as I conked him on the head to knock him out so he wouldn't make noise and have someone find us.

* * *

Items recovered; Captor and Cargo now ten miles away from blood-pledge castle.

* * *

Yuuri was just starting to regain concioussness and I watched as I tossed a dagger up and down. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, then looked around. It took him a moment to realize I was holding a dagger and staring right at him.

"Uh, w-what's with the dagger?" Yuuri asked as he tried to get up, but couldn't. (cause of ropes)

"Oh? You mean this?" I said as I held up the dagger and let the light from the moon shine off of it.

"Ye-yeah..." Yuuri stuttered.

I stopped tossing the dagger up and down and just sighed. I stood up and started walking towards Yuuri.

He started flipping out saying, "He-hey! Th-think about this first!"

Once I was standing over him, I got ready to bring the dagger down and he closed his eyes tightly. In one swift movement, I cut the ropes and returned to my rock seat before he realized what even happened.

He hesitated a moment before opening his eyes and seeing he was fine. He sat up and looked at me and asked, "Why did you just let me go? Didn't you say you say you went through a lot of trouble to get me?"

"I didn't just let you go." I replied cooly while returning my dagger to it's hidden sheath.

"E-eh?! What do you mean? You cut the ropes!" He yelled.

"I cut the ropes because you can't train someone to sword fight and use magic if they're bound." I stated.

"You... You kidnapped me to teach me?" He asked.

"It's because your teachers wouldv'e viewed my methods as unethical. Besides, I can't have you running off to the human world in the middle of your training." I stated.

"But... But I have to return home!" He yelled.

"The whole land is your new home. I will train you in many arts. The art of spying, the art of blending in, the art of maryoku, the art of sword-fighting, and many other things." I stated.

"Welcome, to the school from hell." I said with a grin.


	5. Sangreel's Final Mission

"Wait a minute!" Yuuri yelled.

"What?" I asked boredly.

"I never agreed to be your student!" Yuuri replied.

I started laughing. "It's not like you have a choice in the matter." I stated.

"Yes I do! I can decide whether or not I want to learn from you!" Yuuri yelled.

"That bracelet I put on you can't be removed. It makes it impossible to disobey me. So you'll learn whether you want to or not." I stated as I watched Yuuri get a shocked expression on his face.

Yuuri looked down and asked, "Why? Why do you want to teach me?"

"Because, if the king cannot defend himself, he can be easily killed. If you were killed, there's no choice but to choose another king, and that king might not even continue your reign of peace. This is the first time it's actually been peaceful, I want to make sure it stays that way for a long time." I replied.

I stood up and said, "Let's find a cave for the night." I then picked up all my belongings and started walking further into the forest away from blood-pledge castle. I realized Yuuri was still standing there, so I turned and said, "Once you complete your training I'll take the bracelet off. Just remember, it's impossible to remove it without my help." I then turned and continued walking into the forest and smiled when I heard footsteps behind me.

* * *

"I have to find Yuuri!" Conrad yelled at me (Gisela) as I tried to treat him.

"Not until you're healed!" I yelled back at him.

Conrad and the soldiers that had surrounded Yuuri's captors were all injured. I'm not sure of the details, but according to reports, the captors jumped into the air with Yuuri and escaped, but in the process, their jump caused a shockwave powerful enough to break all of the soldiers legs. How, I'm not sure, but none of them were in any condition to go looking for Yuuri.

"Wolfram and his men along with Gwendal's and even Saralegui's are all looking for Yuuri! Now stay still!" I yelled at Conrad as I continued to heal him. Conrad finally stayed still, but you could see he'd rather be looking for Yuuri right now.

After I healed one of his legs and was about to heal the other, a soldier came through the tent flap and said, "The king's captor has been caught but the king is not with him."

Immediatly, Conrad sat up and looked me in the eye. His eyes were begging me to let him go see the captor. I sighed and said, "Only if you let me come with you and if you use crutches!"

Conrad briefly smiled, than got on a serious look and grabbed some crutches and started hobbling out of the tent.

* * *

I had let them catch me and sat there, bound to the chair, watching and waiting to see what they were going to do. The next thing I knew, Conrad was hobbling into the tent on crutches, followed by Gisela.

"Hello there _Monsieur Failure_." I said with a smirk. Conrad glared at me, then sat in a seat opposite of me and said, "Where's Yuuri?"

"Yuuri, Yuuri... 'bout sixteen, double black?" I asked.

Conrad nodded and said, "Now where is he?"

"Never seen 'im before." I said.

Conrad stood up and yelled, "Quit joking around! Where is his majesty!"

I just smiled and watched as Gisela pushed him back in the chair and scolded him for standing when one of his legs were broken.

All the sudden, _the great one _came into the tent and looked at me with a shocked expression.

I laughed and Gisela, Conrad, and the guards all looked at me like I was crazy. "Long time no see _Geika._" I said bitterly.

"This... This is impossible!" Ken Murata nearly yelled.

Conrad looked at Ken and asked, "What is it?"

"He's... He's Jeneus..." Ken Murata replied. Gisela and Conrad got shocked looks on their faces, then stared at me like I was a ghost, but in some ways, that was true.

"The new name's Sangreel. The old Jeneus was killed and freed of the curse of wanting to save the shinou, now I'm Sangreel, and I can do whatever I want without worrying about about that annoying king." I said as I watched in amusement the number of looks that flashed across Ken's face.

"But you should be dead!" Ken yelled.

I laughed and said, "I was dead, but then someone came along and gave me a new body on one request," I said as I watched them. "I kidnap the king."

Conrad stood up, with a crutch this time so Gisela wouldn't yell at him, and walked over and said, "You're lower than low. Kidnapping the king just so you could have a few more years of life?!"

I laughed and said, "A few more years?" I laughed again and said, "I'm immortal now." Ken, Conrad and Gisela stared at me and Gisela said, "It's impossible for someone to become immortal!"

I smiled and pulled my arms free of the ropes, effectively breaking them and having them tear some of the fake skin away to reveal the robotic parts of my arms. The guards surrounded me as I stood up and Conrad said, "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic," Ken said, "It's technology. But how'd it get into the demon world?"

"Dunno, don't care." I said while shrugging. "But I will tell you this, since I no longer have any obligation to help them, Yuuri's captor is ten miles west of Blood Pledge Castle." I pushed one of the guards aside and started walking out of the tent. The guards were about to follow when I heard Conrad say, "Don't, we know what we want, so leave him be."

I smiled as I walked out of the tiny camp into the woods and said to myself, "Lure them away from Yuuri, check." Then I continued further into the woods since I was now free since my final mission was complete.


	6. Do you want to be a demon?

I was tending to the elixir I had over the fire and Yuuri watched every move I made with suspicion in his eyes.

"Why don't you just rest?" I asked.

"Cause I don't trust you." Yuuri stated.

I smiled and said, "At least you're _learning_ that you should know more about someone before trusting them."

Yuuri just glared at me with sleepy eyes. Then he asked, "What are you even doing?"

"Wow, you're actually not blind... just stupid." I stated.

"I'm not stupid!" Yuuri yelled. "Why can't you be nicer?"

"I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." I replied.

"Deal." Yuuri said, catching me off guard.

"I was just kidding..." I stated.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing." Yuuri stated.

"I'm tending to an elixir." I stated.

"What does the elixir do?" Yuuri asked.

I smiled and said, "This, is a very rare, powerful elixir. I've been working on it for over two months, just for you."

Yuuri gulped and said, "You still didn't tell me what it does..."

"It turns a human, into, a demon." I stated.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he immediatly scooted back as close to the wall as possible and said, "There is no way I am turning my self into a demon."

At that remark I raised an eyebrow and said, "So, you, the demon king of Shin Makoku, are saying you don't even want to be the same as the people you rule? Is it because you see demons as weak? Perhaps it's because you think being a demon will give you too much power?"

"No! It's just, I was born a human and I don't want to return to my mom and say, 'Hey, I'm a demon now.'" Yuuri stated.

I stared at him and said, "I'll never let you return to earth if you don't drink this."

Yuuri immediatly jumped up and yelled, "You can't keep me from returning! I don't know why I haven't already returned yet!"

"Because I won't let you return as long as you wear that bracelet." I stated. "I have completely cut off this world from yours as to prevent you from somehow accidently returning, so basicially, you can't return even if you had the Shinou's or the wise man's help."

Yuuri looked at me, shocked and defeated and said, "How is that even possible?"

I smiled, than said, "The older a person is, the more maryoku they collect. A demon of the age, oh, I don't know, a hundred? Would collect a hundred years worth of maryoku, but some of it would be used up for healing and spells and crap like that. But, if you were, oh, I don't know, trapped in suspended animation for, hmmm, thousands of years, you'd collect thousands of years worth of maryoku. Now, some people, like yourself, collect maryoku at a faster rate. Hence, you are dubbed, 'powerful', but, no matter how fast you collect it, the amount you have when facing an opponent is truly how powerful you are. So, even though you collect maryoku faster than other people, it's no match for someone who has thousands of years worth of maryoku collected. So, the person with more maryoku can do more than a person with less. I could even, oh, I don't know, kill you if I wanted."

"You're thousands of years old?" Yuuri asked.

"That's not the point I was trying to make." I said while my left eye twitched. "But anyway, even if I train you and you learn all there is to know, I won't re-establish a connection between this world and yours unless you become a demon."

"That's cruel!" Yuuri yelled.

"That's life." I stated.

Yuuri glared at me as the space around him started turning blue. I sighed, then snapped my fingers and he was immediatly shocked with twenty volts of electricity, effectively stopping him from going into, 'demon mode', or whatever you want to call it.

Yuuri fell to his knees, but kept himself from completely falling over and glared at me.

"I told you, my methods of teaching are unethical." I said while shrugging.

"Fine." Yuuri said, again, catching me off-guard.

"Eh?" I said.

"I'll drink the elixir." Yuuri said in a defeated tone.

I blinked and said, "Um, wow. I didn't expect you to agree so easily..." I went over and took the elixir off the stand it was on over the fire, then I walked over to Yuuri and handed him the elixir.

He stared at it for a moment, then took the cork off the top of the vial and swallowed the gold elixir. He emptied the vial then handed it back to me. Both of us waited for something to happen.

"Well?" Yuuri asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What's gonna happen?" Yuuri asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This is the first time I've ever seen someone actually drink it." I replied.

Yuuri just glared at me and I smiled. "Even though I've never done this before, there is a way to see if it worked." I stated.

"How?" Yuuri asked.

I pulled out my hidden dagger and quickly gave him a small scratch on his arm. He immediatly backed up from me as I examined the blood I had gotten on my dagger. In the firelight, it had a small shine of gold. "Yep," I said, "You're officially a demon now." I immediatly cleaned off my dagger and re-sheathed it.

"You had to cut me to figure that out?" Yuuri near-yelled.

"Yep." I said, popping the p. Yuuri glared at me and I rolled my eyes and said, "Your face is gonna end up stuck that way."

"Well sorry, it's not like I wanted a normal day to end up with me being kid-napped. I swear, when I return to the castle-" Yuuri started.

"You're not returning." I interrupted. "At least not until you finish your training."

Yuuri looked at me with a shocked expression and said, "You can't keep me from returning!"

"With that bracelet on, I can make you do anything I want." I said. While he was standing there in shock, I walked over to my bag and took out a small med-kit. I opened it and took out some disinfectant and bandages, then walked over to Yuuri. I started treating his cut while he continued to stare off to nowhere in shock. I finished treating his wound and returned the extra supplies to the mini-med-kit. I pulled out a small tin, the color of brass, with dents and scratches all over it to give it the appearance of being worthless. I walked in front of Yuuri and said, "Snap out of it, it's time for your first lesson. Blending in one-oh-one."


	7. Disguise

"Blending in one-oh-one?" Yuuri said a bit dazed.

"Yes, now snap out of it." I said as I opened the tin to reveal an assortment of small colored pills and bottles. "Your guards are looking for a sixteen-year old boy of double-black." I stated.

Yuuri nodded and asked, "Your point?"

I sighed and said, "This tin is all you need to blend in." I held up the tin so he could see the ten pills and ten small bottles that fit snugly in their own spot in the tin. In order, there were one black, one brown, one purple, one blue, one green, one yellow, one orange, one red, one white, and one clear item of each.

"How's that going to help?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, they'd never think to look for a blond kid with purple eyes, now would they?" I asked.

Yuuri looked at me and asked, "That tin can do that?"

I nodded and took out the yellow pill and handed it to him. "Eat that." I ordered.

Yuuri looked at me suspicioussly, then he looked at the pill and ate it. He sat there a moment and waited for something to happen. Unknown to him, his hair was turning blond. "I don't feel any different." Yuuri stated.

"But you do look different." I stated.

He looked at me with a confused expression, so I went over to my bags and pulled out a piece of shiny scrap metal and handed it to him. He looked at his reflection in it and said, "Wow, you weren't lying."

"Thank you captain obvious. But, there's still the matter of your black eyes, so..." I said as I took the purple bottle out of the tin and took the cap off.

"Wait! You mean purple eyedrops?!" Yuuri near-yelled.

"Hey, they don't come out like contacts do." I said while shrugging. Before he could say anything else, I held open his right eye and quickly dropped a purple eyedrop in it. Yuuri hit my hand away and quickly blinked. His eye was now purple instead of black. "Come on," I said, "You still need to turn your left eye purple."

He glared at me. I held out the bottle for him as a silent question, 'You wanna do it yourself?'

He snatched the bottle away from me and looked at it. He sighed, then tilted his head back and hesitated. He squeezed a drop out of the bottle, but it completely missed his eye. I laughed at him and he said, "Don't laugh at me!" I stopped laughing, but kept a huge smile on my face. He tilted his head back again, and this time, he got the drop in his eye. I took the bottle off him and re-capped it and put it back in the tin. Yuuri blinked a couple times and looked at the tin.

"Aren't you going to need another yellow pill eventually?" Yuuri asked.

I smiled and said, "It's a magic tin. All you have to do is close it, and the next time you open it, the bottles will be refilled and the pills will reappear in their spot."

"I'm guessing that when I want to return to my normal colors I just use the black drops and pill?" Yuuri asked.

"No, you use the clear ones." I replied.

"Oh." Yuuri stated.

"Anyway, this tin is now yours." I stated as I closed the tin and handed it to him.

"Eh?! Why? Aren't you gonna need it?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm used to getting out of sticky situations. Why do you think I wear this cloak?" I replied.

Yuuri took the tin and looked at it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we're gonna need to get you some different clothes. Tis a shame I don't carry guys clothes." I stated.

"So we're going to have to go buy guys clothes?" Yuuri asked.

I nodded and said, "In the meantime, you can wear Sangreel's cloak." I went over to my bags and pulled out Sangreel's cloak and handed it to Yuuri. He draped it around himself and said, "It's way too big."

"Give it a second." I stated. In an instant, the cloak shrunk to Yuuri's size. It also turned white and the rose on the hood stayed a live rose, but turned black. "Magic cloak?" Yuuri asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I replied. "Anyway, the sun's rising and we should start moving if we want to get to a town before someone finds us." I remembered something and said, "If you tell anyone who you are, even if it's Conrad or Wolfram, I will kill them. For now, your name is Sampson, you are my little brother and you are only fifteen. Two weeks from now is your birthday. Our parents were killed by bandits so we're on our own. Got it?"

"But-" Yuuri started.

"No buts!" I scolded him. "After we get your clothes, I'll teach you blending in and survival."

Yuuri glared at me and I just smiled and said, "Let's go."


	8. Leçon une

Author's question: Is sampson really a bibkical? Or did you mean biblical? *shrugs* I just thought of a random name that would fit the setting. .

* * *

Crap happens. Miraculously, they end up at Caloria. Yuuri now has a different outfit.

Due to the fact that Shin Makoku's royal guards are looking for, 'a sixteen year old double black', and, 'a person in a white cloak with a dead rose on it', Yuuri and his captor have ditched the cloaks, thus revealing Yuuri's captor has long red hair and blood red eyes with slit pupils.

* * *

"A thought just occured to me." Yuuri said out of nowhere.

"And it would be?" I asked while observing the people of Caloria.

"You still haven't told me your name." Yuuri stated.

"Oh," I said when I realized what he said was true, "It's Kristin." I lead Yuuri to a narrow alley to teach him how to survive in a city. "So," I said as soon as we were in the alley, "Since you now know how to blend, I'm going to teach you how to survive. Now, what's the main thing you need to survive in a city?"

"Umm, food?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but no. You need something to get food. That something would be?..." I said as I tried to get him to realize what it was.

"Money?" He asked unsurely.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! So, you have to learn how to pickpocket people." I stated.

"Wa-wait! I don't want to have to pickpocket people!" Yuuri near-yelled.

"Do you want to starve?" I asked.

Yuuri looked at me, defeated, and said, "Fine..."

"Good. Now, you learn to pickpocket people while I attend to some buissness." I said.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?!" Yuuri asked.

"Don't worry, I'll set up a telepathic link between me and you. If you're in any danger, I'll come to your rescue. But remember, I'll know if you tell anyone who you really are." I replied.

Yuuri gulped, then nodded. "I'm off now, see you at sunset." I said as I waved bye and walked off.

* * *

I stood there, stunned, as I watched Kristin walk off. _Did she really expect me to pickpocket people? Wait, I could just run off now! _I suddenly felt a tiny shock on my left wrist and looked down and saw the bracelet. _Oh yeah, there was still the matter of the bracelet that acted like a leash._ I sighed and looked out into the street. I looked like everyone else with the new clothes I had, but I had no idea how to blend in with them. I sighed and sat down against the wall. I heard some light footsteps coming towards me and looked in the direction they were coming from. A little boy, about Greta's age, was coming towards me.

"Hi!" The little boy said. I observed him and realized he must be homeless since his clothes were tattered and dirty.

"Hi." I said, "Where's your parents?"

"I don't have any, so Onii-san helps me!" The little boy stated.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you don't have any parents..." I said.

"It's okay! Onii-san takes very good care of Aaron!" The little boy said.

"Do you mean you? Are you Aaron?" I asked.

The little boy nodded, then asked, "What about you? Where's your parents?"

I was about to reply, 'on earth', but then I remembered I couldn't, so I said, "I don't have any, they were killed by bandits when I was younger."

The little boy instantly looked sad and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a brother than?"

"I don't have a brother, but I do have an onee-san. Although, they went somewhere for a little while and they told me to get some money to get food. But I don't have the faintest idea on how to get money." I replied.

"Onii-san can teach you! Come on!" Aaron said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him.

I stood up and followed him and he lead me through a labyrinth of alleys to a spot where there was a small, roughly built house. Aaron lead me to the entrance and said, "Onii-san! Can you teach my friend to pickpocket?"

A boy, slightly older than Aaron with brown hair and green eyes, jist like Aaron's, came out of the house. "H-hi..." I said as the boy eyed me suspicioussly.

"Aaron, how many times have I told you not to lead random strangers here?" The boy asked.

"But he's not a stranger! He's Aaron's friend!" Aaron said.

"Oh yeah? Than what's his name?" The older boy asked.

"My name's Sampson." I stated even though I knew the question was directed at Aaron.

The boy looked at me, than put out his hand and said, "Joseph."

I hesitated a second, than took his hand and shook it.

"You're okay with me since you defended my little brother there." Joseph said. "I'll teach ya how to pickpocket if you want."

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you come in and I'll tell you the basics." Joseph said as he gestured to the inside of the house. I nodded and went in, than Aaron, than Joseph.

* * *

(Kristin's POV)

I walked into the weapon store and started looking at their wares.

"Hey kid, buy something or get out." the clerk said.

I turned and looked at him, than asked, "Would you by any chance have a light-weight steel katana with a design on the blade that allows poison to coat it?"

The man immediatly looked taken aback, but then said, "Depends on how much you're willin' to pay."

"Name your price." I said with a smirk.

"Is that everything?" The clerk asked.

"No, I'd also like a normal blade that looks like the katana I just bought." I stated.

The man grumbled something unintelligable and took another katana off the stand behind him.

* * *

(Yuuri- *cough cough* I mean Sampson's POV)

Joseph and I were standing at the edge of the alley-way scouting the crowd for potential victims.

"There." Joseph said as he pointed to someone. I followed the direction of his finger and saw someone I didn't expect to see. A certain green-eyed, short-tempered blonde was the victim Joseph was pointing at.

I put my hand on Joseph's and made him lower his hand and said, "Someone other than him."

Joseph looked at me like I was crazy and said, "But he's perfect! He's obviously not from around here and he has the appearance of being of high class and he's busy!" My shoulders slumped as I looked from Joseph, to Wolfram, than back to Joseph.

_You'll pickpocket Wolfram whether you want to or not._ A voice in my head said. I was about to freak out when it said, _Don't freak, it's just me, Kristin. Now, you'll pickpocket Wolfram since one, it's the last thing he'd expect you to do, and two, he wouldn't be able to recognize you. Remember, you need to survive._

I sighed and said to Joseph, "Fine, let's pickpocket him." Joseph nodded and gestured for me to follow him. He lead me to the other side of the street near where Wolfram was and we waited in a spot where we thought he would walk past. While we were waiting, I was able to catch the last part of his conversation.

"-o you haven't seen anyone of double-black?" Wolfram asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The stranger Wolfram was talking to said.

Wolfram sighed than said, "Sorry to disturb you, thank you for your time."

Wolfram started walking our way, and that's when time seemed to slow down. Joseph tugged my sleeve as a sign for me to start walking behind him. We were right beside Wolfram when he walked past, and in a second, Joseph took his wallet out of his pocket, took the money out of it, than handed it to me and I slipped it back in his pocket. We continued to walk till we got to the alley-way and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was the most I ever got!" Joseph said looking at the amount of money he got from Wolfram.

"I'm just surprised Wolfram didn't notice us." I said before I realized what I just said.

"Wolfram? So you knew him?" Joseph asked as he looked at me, then his eyes grew wide.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked. Joseph pointed behind me and I turned to see a furious Wolfram right behind me.

"Did you pickpockets really think you could get away with stealing from ME?!" Wolfram yelled.

"Run." I whispered to Joseph. He hesitated a second, then took off.

"U-u-ummm, h-hi Wolfram..." I said cautiously.

Wolfram looked slightly taken aback and said, "How did you know my name?"

That's when I realized, I couldn't hang around any longer, so I took off past Wolfram, and he said, "Hey!" and followed in close pursuit. _This is crazy!_ I thought to myself. _I should be asking Wolfram to help me, but instead he wants to kill me!_ I tuenred a corner and ran past a stand when someone pulled me behind the stand. I fell to the ground and they dragged me out of view of anyone on the street.

"I swear, "I heard a familiar voice say, "I can't leave you alone for one second without you getting into trouble." I turned and saw Kristin keeping an eye out for Wolfram.

"You're the one that told me to pickpocket him!" I said to her.

She shruggged, then asked, "Did you learn anything about pickpocketing?"

"No, but I did learn that homeless kids are better teachers than you." I replied.


	9. Ryan

I sat on the bed in the hotel room and looked at the food Kristin had ordered for us. It looked like roast chicken with some kind of beans. I then looked at Kristin and asked, "If you had money, why did you ask me to pickpocket people?"

"Because there's not always going to be someone there to give you a couple pieces of gold." She replied.

"It's not like this is gonna happen everyday..." I said.

"It might not, but it's better to be prepared in case it does happen, I mean, it's not just seventy or eighty more years you're talkin' about, it's hundreds, I mean, you **are** a demon now." Kristin stated.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." I said.

"Anyway, tomorrow, early in the morning, you'll change your hair to brown and your eyes to yellow and go to the first of a series of sword fighting lessons I've paid for you. Afterwards, you'll change your hair color and eyes back to the way they are now. Also, your name will be Ryan during the lessons. After the lesson, you will continue to learn to pickpocket people." Kristin said.

"Wait, sword fighting lessons?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"It's only for you to learn the basics, after you do that, I'll teach you more advanced sword fighting." Kristin replied. "Anyway, we're only staying here a week since Wolfram's hunting down a certain pickpocket."

"He-hey! You told me to do it!" I yelled at her.

"Oh well, and if I were you, I'd sleep with brown hair and yellow eyes just in case Wolfram does some snooping." Kristin said casually. "Anyway, good night." Kristin laid down and covered herself with some blankets and blew out the candle beside her bed.

"You're gonna sleep without eating?" I asked her.

"Not hungry." She said right before she drifted off to sleep.

I shrugged and said, "More for me than."

* * *

"Keep your chest out and you won't lose your balance so easily!" The instructer scolded me as I fell to the ground again. I rubbed the bottom of my back as I stood up and bent down to pick up my sword, again. It looked like a normal sword, but Kristin said it was special. I sighed and again took my stance. Elbows in, chest out, feet lined up with shoulders, sword lined up with the center of my chest, check. "Now remember, every part of the sword is a weapon, the blade, the cross guard, and the hilt. Now, I'm going to come at you from your left, you'll have to knock my sword away, but remember, if you don't immediatly bring it back up, you'll be left defenseless!"

I nodded and the instructor came at me. I knocked his sword away, but I was a little slow in bringing my sword back up so he had his sword at my throat in a second. "Too slow boy." He sheathed his sword and said, "It's noon, your lesson's over for today so practice until I see you tomorrow." I nodded and sheathed my sword too. I left the training ground and went into an alley and looked around to make sure no one was watching. I then took out the tin and ate the yellow pill and dropped in the purple drops. "Man, how many identities am I going to have by the time this is over?" I asked myself. I shrugged the thought off and looked for Joseph and Aaron. All the sudden, I saw Aaron running towards me with tears in his eyes.

"Sampson! They took Onii-chan!" Aaron yelled to me.

"Eh!? Wait, who took Joseph?" I asked as I started to panic.

"The guards! They said something about Onii-chan being wanted for pickpocketing! I want Onii-chan back!" Aaron said as he started to cry.

"Shh, shh! It's okay! Now, did you hear where they said they were going to take him?" I asked.

Aaron nodded and said, "They said somethin' about an ese-cushion at the main square."

"Execution?!" I asked as fear started to build up inside me.

"Uh huh." Aaron said with a nod of his head.

"Tell me, did they see you?" I asked Aaron.

He shook his head side to side. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm gonna take you somewhere safe, than I'm going to go help your brother, but you have to promise me you'll stay where I take you to." I said while looking Aaron in the eyes. Aaron nodded and I took his hand and started leading him back to the hotel room. Once there, I got him some food and told him to stay there. I immediatly left and headed for the main square. When I was starting to get close to it, it started getting crowded. I pushed through the crowd and when I started getting close to the center of the square, I saw Joseph with his hands bound on a raised platform with a man that had a black cloth over his head beside him. "Oh no." I whispered to myself.

I started pushing through the crowd again when a speaker stepped onto the platform and said, "This is the thief that has been stealing our hard earned money! Now we will have the pleasure of watching him die!"

The crowd cheered to that declaration just as I reached the hidden stairs leading to the top of the platform. _I gotta hurry!_ I thought to myself as I drew my sword. When I reached the top, the executioner was about to cut off Joseph's head. My eyes grew wide as I ran over and I lifted my sword to block his ax. I heard the sound of metal against metal, and the gasp of the crowd.


	10. Yuuri!

Oops, I forgot about Lady Flurin... How 'bout this, she's not in Caloria right now cause of some meeting so there's no real person in charge of Caloria right now...

Yay! Now, on with the story.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I might see. I was slightly surprised that I had stopped the ax, with my strength, it was almost unbelievable.

"Sampson?..." I heard Joseph ask from behind me.

"You can't die yet, you still have a little brother to protect..." I strained myself to say since it was taking a huge mount of effort on my part to keep the heavy axe from coming down.

"You traitor! How dare you help this low-life scum!" I heard the person who had spoken out to the crowd earlier say to me.

"You're the scum! He's just a kid!" I said back to him even though I couldn't see him.

"You little brat!" I heard him say, followed by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

I gulped and looked over my shoulder to see the instigator walking towards me. He lifted his sword, I closed my eyes to wait for the impact, but instead I heard another clang of metal against metal. I opened my eyes to see Kristin standing there with her own sword defending me. Although for some reason, her hair was purple.

"Kristin!" I said in relief.

"Who's she?" Joseph asked.

"Let's save the introductions for later and get out of here!" Kristin said with a slightly irritated voice. She immediatly grabbed her opponents sword with her bare hand and kicked him in the stomache, making him release his sword and fall off the platform. She dropped his sword on the platform and cut Joseph's ropes in one swift movement.

"Thanks." Joseph said.

She nodded her head, than kicked the executioner in the stomache, making him stumble back and fall off the platform too.

"What about his ax?!" I asked as I looked over the edge of the platform, afraid it had hit some people.

"It's right there." Kristin said jabbing her thumb in the direction of where the ax was lying on the platform. I let out a sigh of relief, then asked, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I can take you to safety, but I can carry only one person at a time." Kristin replied while glancing at Joseph.

"Take Joseph first." I ordered.

"But you're-" Kristin started.

"I am but a lowly pickpocket whom I know you _will_ come back for. Isn't that right, sister?" I interrupted her. I mentally slapped myself, I was getting too caught up in this fake identity thing. Then again, if I wasn't, she would've probably killed Wolfram.

Kristin just stared at me for a moment, then sighed and said, "Fine, but don't let anyone get on top of the platform with you, you have the advantage up here and you'll lose it if anyone gets up here."

I nodded. She sighed, then turned and picked Joseph up bridal style. "I'll be right back, I promise you I will." She said right before she jumped high into the air and in the direction of the closest rooftops. _How can she jump that high?_ I mentally asked myself. _Skill._ Her voice rang through my mind. _I hate it when she does that._ I was snapped back to reality by the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading to the top of the platform. I immediatly stood at the top of them and pointed my sword down at anyone who would try to get up. A line of guards were ascending the stairs. "What have I gotten into now?" I mumbled to myself. When the first guard got near me, I used my height advantage (cause of the stairs) to knock him backwards, then it turned into a line of human dominos. "That was unexpected." I said to myself. One of the guards looked to their left, then said something to the other guards and they immediatly started rushing down the stairs. Something in the back of my mind was telling me I should do the same. I wondered why a second, until I saw a lion of fire catching the support beams of the platform and stairs on fire. My stomache twisted and I was at a loss for words. Wolfram had summoned a fire lion, to _kill _me.

"Wolfram! Get rid of the lion!" I yelled down.

"Why should I?" Wolfram asked. "You stole my money, and you won't even tell me who you are!" Wolfrm yelled at me.

I thought for a moment. _If I tell him who I am, Kristin will kill him. If I don't, he'll kill me... Wait a moment!_ Before I could think anymore, I yelled down a slight hint for Wolfram, "I'm not a wimp! Stop calling me that!" Even though He was down on the ground, and I was on the two to three sttory tall platform, I saw hiis eyes widen. I saw his lips form the word, "Yuuri?" but no sound came out. I stared at him a second, then covered my face as the fire flared up in front of me. I stumbled back, back onto the top of the platform and saw that the top, too, was starting to catch fire. The fire was starting to go in the direction of where Wolfram was as he tried to absorb it, but it was too late, the support beams were already weakened and the platform was starting to wobble. Thankfully, everyone near the platform had left when it caught fire. The fire was out, but the platform was starting to fall. I felt the ground suddenly go out from beneath me. I closed my eyes and wited for the impending 'splat', but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still two to three stories off the ground with a pile of burnt rumble beneath me. "Eh?!" I exclaimed. Then I realized, I was being held by some one. I turned my head to see Kristin with and exasperated look on her face.

"I said I'd come back for you, didn't I?" Kristin asked.

I nodded, then asked, "How are we-"

"In the air?" Kristin finished for me. I nodded. She motioned with her head behind her and to her left. I followed where she was gesturing to and my eyes widened in shock was a giant white bat wing that was attached to Kristin's back came into view. I frantically searched with my eyes for a skell-i-bone, but saw none.

"Bring him down here now!" An angry voice yelled from below. I turned my head and saw Wolfram, with his sword drawn, below.

"My my, it seems Wolfram knows who you are. What do you think I should do about that?" Kristin asked with an evil grin.

"Don't!" I yelled at her, "He figured it out on his own, I didn't tell him!"

Kristin glared at me, but I didn't look away as a way to say, 'I won't do what you say anymore if you kill him.'

Kristin sighed and said, "Fine. But it seems we won't be able to use _Sampson _anymore."

All the sudden, I felt strong gusts of wind as Kristin started to flap her wings faster. We were starting to head in a direction a little ways off from the hotel. I was curious as to why, but then Kristin said, "If we go directly there, they'll know where to find us."

"Stop reading my mind." I said to her.

"No promises." She replied. After a while of flying, she landed in a slightly cramped alley-way and her wings got bruised and scratched on the walls on the way down. She set me down (Since she was carrying me bridal-style) then rubbed her shoulder.

"Never again am I landing in a cramped space." She said to herself.

"I'll ask about the wings later, but for now, we need to hide them." I said to her.

"I know that!" She hissed at me. She then turned side-ways and outstretched her wings. I started hearing a sickening sound as her wings slowly started compressing themselves back into her back. When they were completely back in, the only evidence they were ever out was a slightly torn shirt and some blood on her back. She pulled a shirt out of a bag she was carrying and wore it on top of the one she was wearing now.

"Okay, we need to change our hair and you need to change your eyes." She said to me. That's when I realized her eyes were the same blood red with slit pupils.

"Why didn't you change your eyes?" I asked her.

"Because the eyedrops don't work on me." She said. She pulled the banged up tin out of her pocket and that's when I reached in my pocket to see if it was the same one, it was.

"How did you?!" I started.

"You dropped it in the alley near the sword-fighting grounds." She stated.

She took out the clear pill and ate it, then took out the brown one and handed it to me, along with the yellow drops. I quickly ate the pill and dropped in the eye-drops as a guard ran past the entrance of the alley.

"Have either of you seen a boy with blond hair and purple eyes? It's rumored he's the kidnapped demon king!" The gyard asked in a hurried voice.

"The rumor's obviously false. If he was the real demon king, why wouldn't he tell someone?" Kristin asked casually.

The guard seemed to ponder this a moment, then said, "By Shinou, you're right! If you see him, kill him!" the guard quickly ran off to spread te news.

"Great, now he wants to kill me." I said aloud.

"No, he wants to kill sampson, you're Ryan." Kristin said.

"Oh shut up." I said as this whole thing was starting to irritate the heck out of me.


	11. Captured

WHAT!?!? No reviews for the last chapter? Do you guys _hate _me? lol, jkjk. ^^

* * *

"Hey _Ryan_." Kristin said as we walked down the street towards the hotel.

"Yes, _Onee-chan?" _I replied.

"I decided that I'd hide that kid you saved in the hotel room." She stated.

"Your point?" I asked not knowing what she was getting at.

"Well, _why the hell_ was there another kid there?" She asked.

"That was Joseph's little brother. I hid him there so he'd be safe." I stated not caring if she got mad.

Kristin glared at me, but then turned her head forward and dropped the matter.

---------------------------------------Back at the hotel room------------------------------------------------

"We-we're sorry! We didn't know someone was staying in this hotel room!" Joseph apologized.

"Joseph, it's okay, it's me, Sampson." Yuuri said as he tried to assure Joseph and Aaron they weren't in any trouble.

I walked over to the window and kept an eye outside in case anyone decided to search in the hotel. Depending on who they were, I'd either have to tell Yuuri to run, or make up a good lie. All the sudden, there was a knock at the door. Yuuri, Joseph, and Aaron went silent, then looked at me. I motioned for them to hide in the bathroom. They complied and silently shut the door behind them as there was another knock at the door. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"This is Wolfram von Bielefeld. I was told a boy around the age of sixteen with blond hair and purple eyes checked into this hotel room with a girl, a littl older than him with red hair and eyes. Please open the door to allow me to investigate." Wolfram replied.

"Isn't it impolite to just barge in to someone else's hotel room?" I asked, trying to stall him. I slowly backed up to the bathroom door and opened it a crack, than whispered to Yuuri, "Give both Aaron and Joseph a green pill."

"Only if you promise not to kill him." Yuuri whispered back.

I let out a slight growl, but said, "Fine." I slowly crept back to the door and said, "What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said that it doesn't matter if it's polite or not, he's suspected of being the kidnapped king, and if he isn't, he's comitted a crime by helping a criminal escape execution. Now allow me entrance or I will have to use forced entry." Wolfram responded.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. I was stuck, if it was just me, I could escape with ease, if it was just me and Yuuri, not so easily. But, there were the two little brats to think about too. Then, a thought occured to me. I had completely forgot about something. I quietly walked over to my bag and shifted through it's contents. I found what I was looking for, a small vial of clear liquid. I glance at the door as I made a small red crystal, about the length of a toothpick, come out of my hand. It was hollow inside. I pushed the tip of it into the bottle and turned them both upside down. The liquid started to slowly flow into the crystal. Wolfram pounded on the door and said, "Open this door now!"

I took the crystal out of the bottle once it was full and turned to face the door just as Wolfram knocked it down. I threw the crystal at him and it hit his left arm. He immediatly pulled it out and drew his sword. I drew mine too. Wolfram charged at me and I used my sword to block his. I immediatly caught his sword between my sword's blade and crossguard so he couldn't move it.

"Why didn't you just open the door? He really is the king, isn't he?!" Wolfram asked.

"Onee-chan!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the bathroom door. I turned my head to see Yuuri (disguised as Ryan) standing in the doorway of the bathroom with Joseph and Aaron, both with green hair, standing behind him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you stay in the bathroom?!" I yelled at him.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Yuuri yelled.

"I'm not going to!" I yelled at him.

"Like you even could!" Wolfram yelled as he got his sword free from mine and stabbed it through my stomache. Aaron started crying and Yuuri and Joseph stood in the doorway staring at me with shock. I, too, was shocked. I didn't expect Wolfram to take advantage of my distraction like that. I said to Yuuri, "I won't die this easily, get to the top of the building, now!"

"Not likely!" Wolfram said as he had several of his men come in the room and grab Yuuri, Joseph, and a still crying Aaron.

"Bastard." I said as I coughed up some blood.

"If you would've just opened the door none of this would've happened." Wolfram stated. _Yeah right,_ I thought to myself, _You would've found Joseph and Aaron and immediatly have known who we were._ "By the way," Wolfram said as he held up the crystal I had thrown at him, "Anesthesia doesn't work on me." He jabbed the crystal into my arm and everything started becoming hazy.

"Damn... you..." I said to Wolfram. With the last of my strength, I sent a mental message to Yuuri. _Don't tell them who you are... unless they kill me... if they kill me... take the clear pill and drops and explain everything to them... but if you try to even escape while I'm alive... I will kill everyone in the castle._

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ah-ha-ha, I just love cliffies. How 'bout you? No? Too bad. ^^


	12. Escapade

I slowly regained concioussness and observed my surrounding. Judging by the aged and stained cement stone walls, and rusty bars, I was in a dungeon cell. As soon as I realized that, I sat up and said, "Yuur- er, Ryan?!"

"Right here." Yuuri said from another cell across from mine. I looked at him and was a little surprised to see he was bruised and bloody.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked a little shocked.

"I had to stop Wolfram from killing you once you passed out. I think I dislocated my shoulder when I escaped from the guard that was holding me... and it was my pitching arm too..." Yuuri said. "You can probly figure out the rest."

I nodded and thought for a moment, then asked, "Where are we?"

"Blood Pledge Castle. We've been here for a few days now. I was starting to think you were dead with how long you've been asleep." Yuuri stated.

"Hey, I use strong anesthesia, I can't help it if someone uses it against me." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Where are the runts?" I asked Yuuri.

"We're not runts!" I heard Joseph yell from the cell beside me even though I couldn't see him.

I rolled my eyes, than asked Yuuri one more question, "So why are they holding us?"

"Resisting helping a noble." Yuuri stated. _Figures..._ I thought to myself.

I stood up and stretched, then asked, "So ya wanna sneak out of here?"

"How? I know this castle like the back of my hand and I know that's near-impossible." Yuuri said.

"How do you know this castle?" Joseph asked. My eyes widened and I quickly came up with a lame excuse.

"Because... uh... We're of noble birth and we used to live here a short while." I lied. It was half true at least.

"If you're of noble-birth, then why don't you just get them to release you?" Joseph asked.

"Because our parents died and we cut off all connections to them ever since." I lied again. Yuuri was staring at me with an eyebrow arched. _Oh shut up. _I thought to him. He shrugged and thought, _Whatever you say._

"Anyway, we need to get out of here." I said.

"Again I ask, How?" Yuuri said.

"The same way I got you out of here in the first place." I said. Yuuri watched as I walked to a stone near the back of the cell and lifted it and put it aside. Underneath it was one of the hidden passages I had shown Sangreel. I jumped down into the passageway and pulled the stone back over the entrance. The thing I liked about the passageways, was that they were magical. They allowed you to see through the walls and floor to see the rooms of the castle with ease. I walked down the passage to Yuuri's cell and moved the ston blocking his entrance aside.

"How come I never knew about these?" Yuuri asked as I helped him down.

"Because people forgot about them thousands of years ago and they were never recorded in history in fear they might be used by someone who wanted to kill the king." I replied.

"Whoa, you can see through the floor." Yuuri said as he looked up through the floor and I mover the stone of his cell back over the entrance.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" I said as I walked underneath Joseph's cell (Which also had Aaron in it) and move a stone in his cell aside to let him come down.

"How can you move those stones? They have to weigh at least a hundred pounds!" Joseph said once he and his brother were safely in the passage. I moved the stone back before replying, "Skill."

"Anyway," I said, "We need to see what we still have." I said as I checked my pockets.

Yuuri pulled out the banged up tin, and that's all he had. Joseph and Aaron had some money. I had some string and my trusty lockpick.

"It ain't much but it'll do." I said as I looked over everything. I sat down and started to think about what to do. I got a good idea, but Yuuri and Joseph might not like it too much.

"Well, first we should change our hair and eyes." I said.

"To what colors?" Yuuri asked.

"I was thinking I should change my hair to brown, and that you should change your eye color to blue and have red hair. Then Joseph and Aaron could have purple hair with white eyes." I said.

Yuuri nodded and took out the brown pill and handed it to me, then he ate the red pill and pulled out the blue drops. He dropped them in, then replaced the bottle and took out the purple pill, then closed the tin and reopened it, then took out another purple pill and handed them both to Joseph. He took out the white drops and handed them to Joseph also.

"Wait, why purple hair and white eyes? Purple's girly, and if we have white eyes, people will think we're blind." Joseph said.

"Well, they're looking for three boys and one girl, not three girls and one boy." I stated.

Joseph blushed, then said, "You want us to disguise ourselves as girls!?"

"Yep, as a matter of fact, if you eat more than one pill _of the same color,_ your hair will turn that color _and_ grow longer." I stated.

"But what about the white eyes thing?!" Joseph began to yell.

"People rarely suspect the crippled." I said with a shrug.

"You would know with how long you've been around..." Yuuri mumbled. I stood up and stomped on his foot. He yelled, "Ow!!!" and I said, "Oh I'm sorry, was that your foot?"

"You two fight alot for siblings." Joseph said.

"And you two don't?" I asked him.

"Not as much as you two do." Joseph said as he tossed a purple pill in his mouth and handed Aaron the other.

I rolled my eyes and Joseph dropped the drops in his eyes, then helped his brother do the same.

As soon as everyone was 'disguised', we started heading through the passageways to a hidden exit. We saw guards running down the halls once they realized we were missing.

"This castle has slow reaction time." I said as we walked past the door to the treasury (We were under it).

"No it doesn't, it just isn't prepared for this sort of thing." Yuuri defended.

"Oh, so it has no reaction at all?" I asked with a smirk.

Yuuri was lost so he just kept his mouth shut. We walked under a room that just happened to be Yuuri's office, and Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, Murata, and Gunter wwere in it.

They were arguing, so we stood there and eavesdropped.

"I swear, that blond kid was Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled at the others.

"How are you sure? It could've been just another lowly pick pocket." Gwendal said.

"Because he yelled at me, 'I'm not a wimp, stop calling me that!', I only call Yuuri a wimp, and how would a pick pocket know that?" Wolfram replied.

"But if it was his majesty, why wouldn't he return?" Gunter asked.

"Don't tell me that wimp's cheating!" Wolfram yelled. I quickly covered Yuuri's mouth to keep him from saying, 'I'm not a wimp!'

"Maybe he wants to return, but can't..." Conrad said.

"How would that even be possible?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know, but I think Conrad's right." Murata said.

"Geika?" Gunter asked.

"What if Shibuya wants to come back, but can't. I mean, think about it. When he pickpocketed Wolfram, why didn't he use that chance to tell Wolfram who he was?" Murata replied.

Before they could continue and give Yuuri some ideas, I grabbed his wrist and started leading him in the direction of the exit and Joseph and Aaron followed close behind.

"Hey! Couldn't we listen to them a little longer?" Yuuri asked.

I gave him a death glare that shut him up instantly. When we got to the exit, we were in a secluded alley way outside of the castle.

"Okay, I have a place we can stay at but it's outside of the city." I said as I helped Yuuri, Joseph, and Aaron out of the passageway, then covered it.

"Why don't we-" Yuuri started, but was cut off by a small zap from the bracelet.

"Right now, you're John, Joseph's Anna, Aaron's Marie, and I'm Susan." I said in a hushed tone in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"Now, if we can get a carriage, Jo-er, I means Anna and Marie will have a safe place to live and I can continue your training." I stated.

We looked around for some late night carriages and finally found some. It was a little expensive and we had to use Joseph's money, but we were finally on our way out of the range of the prying eye of Shin Makoku.

* * *

Slightly lame, I know, but hey, I was up at five thirty AM Writing this, five me a break. Oh, and thank you for ommenting Miyuki Meiru! ^^

BTW, LOVE the angel sequel!


	13. Arrival

I woke up to bright sunlight coming in the carriage window. _Oh man, I must've passed out._

"You did." Kristin said. I glanced at Joseph and Aaron to make sure they were asleep, then whispered angrily, "Stop reading my mind!"

"I said no promises, didn't I?" Kristin said with a smirk.

"When are we gonna get to this 'place' or whatever it is?" I asked her while glancing out the window and noticing we were entering into a town.

"Soon, very soon." She replied. I looked out the window and watched as we passed food stands, hotels, houses, and many other buildings. After a while, there were less buildings, than we passed through a gate and started going up a dirt road.

"I thought you said soon." I said as I realized it had been about half an hour and Joseph and Aaron were starting to stir.

"Just wait a few more minutes." Kristin stated.

So I did, I waited a few more minutes. We went through a line of trees, and when we emerged on the other side, there was a giant mansion covered in ivy on the other side.

"Wow." I said as I looked at it.

"This is Liligram Estate. Just like you, I have more than one identity." Kristin said with a smirk.

"Why didn't we just come here first!" I yelled at her.

"You can only learn so much in the safety of a home." Kristin said with a sigh.

My eye twitched and Kristin just smiled. She put her hand on Joseph's shoulder and shook it and said, "Time to get up Anna."

Joseph slowly opened his eyes and said, "I'm not An- oh wait, yeah I am."

"Anna, wake up Marie, we're here." Kristin said to Joseph sweetly.

"What happened to your evil demeanor?" I asked Kristin.

"It's called acting you idiot." Kristin replied.

Kristin opened the carriage door and stepped out of the carriage. I followed, then help Joseph get Aaron out.

"Wow." Joseph and Aaron said in unison.

"Thank you sir, you can leave now." Kristin said to the driver. (Or whatever the person who steers the carriage is called) The driver nodded his head, said, "Hi-ya!" and left.

"Come on." Kristin said as she walked towards the front doors of the mansion. Joseph, Aaron, and I followed and Kristin pushed the doors open. Even though on the outsdie, it looked abandoned, on the inside, it looked like it hadn't gone one day without being thoroughly cleaned. "Ava! Amanda! Jonathan! Kebler! Get your butts down here now!" Kristin yelled surprising everyone.

A maid, a cook, a person in gardening attire, and a butler ran down the stairs. All of them, strangely enough, had red hair and blue eyes.

"We're sorry Lady Kristin, we did not know you had returned." The butler apologized. "I see we also have guests, should I prepare some tea?" The butler asked.

"Actually Kebler, they're going to be living here. And if anyone stops by, I am not Kristin, I am Susan. And he," Kristin said jabbing a thumb at me, "Is John. The kids are Anna and Marie."

"I'll show the young ladies to their new rooms." The maid said as she stepped forward.

"We're guys." Joseph said bluntly.

The maid was a little surprised, then hid some giggles as she stepped back in line.

"Actually Ava, I want you to prepare three bedrooms for us. Amanda, prepare a small roast turkey or chicken for dinner and don't forget desert. Jonathan, I want you to keep an eye on the gates and warn me if anyone is coming. Kebler, I want you to go prepare some tea and bring it to the sitting room." Kristin ordered the servants.

"I have one question," Amanda said, "What do you want as sides and what do you want for desert?"

"The usual for the sides, but for desert, surprise me." Kristin said. The servants bowed their heads, than Ava ran up the grand staircase, Kebler went with Amanda to the kitchen, and Jonathan went outside.

"Wow, fancy eh?" Joseph said to his little brother.

"Come on, we have to head to the sitting room." Kristin said. She started walking up the stairs and Joseph, Aaron and I quickly followed. We went down a series of hallways until we finally entered a room with two large chairs and two large chairs seated around a coffee table. "Make yourself comfortable." Kristin said.

All of us nodded and went to take a seat. I sat on the couch closest to the door and Joseph shared one of the chairs with Aaron.

"We need to get our story straight in case someone comes searching for us. Now, Anna and Marie, are you Mazoku or Human?" Kristin asked.

"We're Mazoku." Joseph replied.

"Good, that makes things easier. This is the story, Anna, Marie, you two are John's and my younger cousins. All of our parents were killed by bandits, so we only have our servants living with us. Now, if anyone, besides the servants, ask if you two are blind, the answer is yes." Kristin paused for a second and put her hand on her chin, then reached over her shoulder and grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it.

"Yuuri, give me the tin real quick." Kristin said. I did as she said, and she took two purple pills out of it. She then handed them to Aaron and Joseph and said, "Eat these so your hair gets longer." Aaron did as he was told, but Joseph hesitated a second, then complied. Kristin handed the tin bak to me and I pocketed it. Just then, Kebler came into the room with a cart that had a tea set on it. He pushed the cart over to the table, then put four cups with saucers underneath them on the table. The cup's and saucer's edges had gold lining and the edges were pushed out to look roughly like flower petals. On the sides of the cups there were gold flower designs. Kebler poured the tea into the cups and asked, "How much sugar would you like?"

"One cube." Kristin said. The butler nodded, then looked at Joseph and Aaron.

"Uhh, enough to make it sweet?" Joseph said.

"Three cubes it is." Kebler said. He then looked at me expectantly.

"Ummm, I don't know. How about three?" I said unsurely.

Kebler nodded, then took the sugar container off the stand and took the lid off of it. He used a spoon to take one cube out at a time and put them into the right cup. He then stirred all of them and placed the cups in front of the right owner.

"What's the update?" Kristin asked Kebler.

"Dinner will be done in half an hour and the rooms are ready. Johnathan has reported no strangers entering the grounds." Kebler stated.

Kristin nodded her head and said, "Okay than, I want you to send message to Lady Antoinette that I have some kids who need new clothes fitted and to come down tomorrow after breakfast and tell Ava to come here."

The butler bowed, then left the room.

"Wow, you sure know hoow to act like you're in charge." I stated.

"It's not acting, I am in charge." Kristin said with a smirk. Ava suddenly came in and said, "Yes my Lady?"

"I need you to cut my hair about half its length, then fix Anna and Maries hair to look more feminine." Kristin ordered.

The maid curtsied, then left to get her hair kit.

"Wait! You're really going to make us look like girls?!" Joseph yelled.

"You only have to look like it when we have company." Kristin said with a shrug. She then picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"But still!" Joseph yelled.

"Since you're a Mazoku, I'm guessing you're around seventy or eighty years old, since you're that old, stop acting like a child!" Kristin snapped at Joseph. Joseph just leaned back into the chair and grumbled.

Ava came back in with her hair kit and said, "Are you ready, my lady?"

Kristin just nodded and said, "Get on with it."

----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, at Blood Pledge Castle--------------------

"How in the world did the prisoners escape?!" Wolfram yelled at everyone.

"Your guess is as good as ours!" Gwendal barked at his younger brother.

"We should have the guards search the city." Gunter stated.

"You know what," Murata said as his glasses glinted, earning him everyone's attention, "I think that boy we imprisoned that had the brown hair was Yuuri..."

"What?!" Gunter and Wolfram yelled.

"Well, if what Bilefeld says is true, that the kid with the blond hair was Yuuri, he could've simply put in different colored contacts and put on a wig or dyed his hair. I mean, the owner of the hotel did say the blond kid checked in with a red haired girl. The girl still had red hair, but the boy didn't. Besides, the kids with them, well, the older one, matched the description of the kid that was about to be executed except for the green-hair thing." Murata explained.

"But why would Heika not tell us than?! Why is he traveling around with that girl?" Gunter asked on the verge of tears.

"Wow, you guys really _are _idiots." An unknown voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Sangreel sitting on the ledge of an open window.

"What are you doing here Jeneus?" Murata asked bitterly.

"I said it's Sangreel now! And besides, don't you wanna know what happened to your precious _king_?" Sangreel asked with an evil grin.

In an instant, Wolfram had his sword against his throat.

"Where. Is. Yuuri!?" Wolfram yelled at him.

"My my, temper temper." Sangreel said.

"I can't tell you where he is, but I can tell you that all of you were right. The blond kid with purple eyes and the brown haired kid with yellow eyes were both Yuuri. Shame really, you almost killed your preciouss king too." Sangreel stated with an evil grin.

Everyone had shocked faces. "Liar! If that was Yuuri, wwhy would he pickpocket me!?" Wolfram yelled at Sangreel.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that if he doesn't do what his captor says, one of you will die." Sangreel said, followed by him laughing an evil laugh. "My my, you should see your faces right now, they're quite priceless."

It was true, everyone's face had a mix of shock, anger, sadness, and helplessness on it.

"What do you mean one of will die?!" Wolfram yelled at Sangreel.

"His captor is quite powerful. Did you not notice how they survived a fatal blow from your sword? Not to mention they would've killed you in the hotel room if it wasn't for Yuuri's wish that you be spared. He's only doing this because he doesn't want to see any of you die." Sangreel said with a false sympathetic look. "If you don't mind, I have to leave now." Sangreel stated.

Murata, who had his hand on his chin the whole time, said, "Wait!"

Everyone looked at him, including Sangreel. "Tell me one thing before you leave, did Yuuri's captor have slit pupils?"

Everyone, except Sangreel, was surprised. That was not a question they had expected him to ask. Sangreel laughed and said, "Aren't _we_ the observant one?" He turned to jump out the window, but said over his shoulder, "Yes, she does have slit pupils."

Then Sangreel was gone.

"Damn you Shinou..." Murata muttered.

"Geika?" Gunter asked.

"What does this mean Geika?" Gwendal asked.

"If you want an explanation, go talk to Shinou. It's his own damn fault." Murata replied as he stormed out of the room to do some research in the library.


	14. Glance into Kristin's past

Taking no time to even think about what he was doing, Wolfram stormed out of the room and headed for the stables to get his horse. No one bothered to stop him, they were curious too. Wolfram got to his horse, mounted it, then galloped to the Shinou's temple.

"Wolram! What are you doing here?" One of the temple's guards asked.

"Nevermind that! Where's Ulrike?" Wolfram yelled.

The guards looked at him like he was slightly crazy for yelling, but nonetheless said, "She's in the praying room."

Wolfram just walked past them despite their protests. Once he was in the prayer room, he saw Ulrike kneeling in prayer. She turned to look aat him. "Where is he!?" Wolfram yelled.

Ulrike sighed, then pointed in the corner to the right of Wolfram. Wolfram turned his head and saw Shinou leaning against the wall.

"Yes?" Shinou asked.

"Who is the girl with the red hair and eyes with slit pupils?! And why'd she kidnap Yuuri?!" Wolfram yelled/asked Shinou.

Shinou got a surprised look on his face, then looked very sad.

"As for why she kidnapped Yuuri... I don't know. But who she is..." The Shinou hesitated.

"Spit it out!" Wolfram yelled at him.

"She's... my adopted daughter." The Shinou stated.

Ulrike's and Wolfram's eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

"Your WHAT?!" Wolfram yelled.

"But Shinou, there are no recorded documents in history of you ever adopting a daughter!" Ulrike exclaimed.

"That's because the reason I adopted her is a sad one..." Shinou trailed off. (Flashback time!)

* * *

_After I had sealed the Originators, there was a small war between my followers, and a group of people who didn't call themselves humans or demons... They called themselves, Devils._

_They had great skill with the manipulation of maryoku, and they were one to be feared when wielding a blade. The reason people feared them the most, was their deadly ability to change themselves and use what they called, Blood Magic. _

_During the war, it was only my order to... terminate anyone who had murderous intentions, unknown to me, the wise man gave them orders to kill all the devils._

_When I arrived at the battlefield, I was shocked to see my men attacking innocent villagers of the devil tribe. By the time I got all of them to stop, everyone had died._

_I searched the town frantically to find any survivors. Then, I came across a church where I heard a baby's cries. I entered the church and found a priestess, barely clinging to life, and in her arms, was a small child, no older than one._

_The priestess clutched the baby to her chest tighter and said with the last of her strength, "Please don't kill my child."_

_Her eyes were pleading me, even after they glazed over as death stole away the priestess's life. I lifted my hand and slid her eyelids closed and said, "I will not kill your child, I will protect them."_

_When I walked out of the church with the small child in my arms, the wiseman told me it would be better just to kill it, but I ignored him and asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you order the death of all these innocent people?"_

_The wiseman looked at me with cold, stern eyes and said, "These creatures are more sinful than you think, the one you hold in your arms already holds the sin for just being alive."_

_That's when I snapped. I slapped the wise man and said, "For ordering the death of the only people related to this child, you will also be the father of it as your punishment."_

_Once a proper ceremony was held for all the people who died in the village, we returned to Blood Pledge Castle. It was there I decided to name the child. When I learned it was a girl, I named it after the angel of solitude and tears, Cassiel. Although, as the child grew older and she started taking on the features of one of the devil tribe, she renamed herself stating, "I am not worthy enough of being named after an angel, from this day forth, call me Kristin."_

_I was a little sad because of the words she had spoken, I was even more sad at how fast she was aging. The small child who was not even at the age of one when I had found her, had, in one year, grown to look the age of ten. And her hair, which had looked blonde when she looked only three, had turned into a deadly blood-red. And her eyes, which were once greener than emeralds, had also changed into a deadly blood red with slit pupils._

_When she looked a little older than sixteen, she stopped aging. Whenever she found out I was dying because of the originators, she stated she was going to go find a cure. Before anyone could stop her, she disappeared in the night. About a week later, I had the wiseman seal my soul in the boxes with the originators._

* * *

"I have no idea if she ever returned, and if she did, I don't know if she had found a cure or not. I am a little sad for having to leave her, but I had to make sure my people would be safe." the Shinou finished.

"It sounds like she looked just like..." Ulrike trailed off while looking at Wolfram.

"Wait, if she was your daughter four thousand years ago..." Wolram also trailed off.

"Yes, she is indeed, four thousand years old." The Shinou confirmed.

* * *

Kristin shivered for a while as she thought someone was talking about her.

"You okay?" Yuuri asked as he stopped fencing her for a moment.

Kristin shook her head slightly, then said, "Of course I'm alright! You should've used my distraction as a good time to attack!" She then swung her sword at Yuuri which he quickly deflected.

"You're getting better master John, but it is dinner time and you two should come inside." Kebler stated from the sidelines where he had a cart with tea and a medical bag on it (In case someone got hurt (Namely Yuuri)).

"Thanks Kebler." Kristin said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"We'll continue this lesson tomorrow after breakfast." Kristin said to Yuuri as she handed Kebler her sword.

"Can't we take a break for a day?" Yuuri whined, also handing Kebler his sword.

"No, you have to practice day after day." Kristin said as she walked into the house.

"Actually, Lady Susan, weren't you going to teach Lady Anna and Lady Marie how to act blind tomorrow?" Kebler asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thanks Kebler. Well John, you're off the hook tomorrow." Kristin said with a smirk, then walked off into the dining hall.

"Thanks Kebler, I owe you one." Yuuri whispered to Kebler.

"Think nothing of it." Kebler said with a smile, "I know how exhausting fencing lessons with Lady Susan can be." Yuuri smiled, than entered into the dining room. When he did, Kebler's shoulder's slumped and he said to himself quietly, "I just hope the way you rule this kingdom isn't affected after Kristin's done teaching you..." From the legs up, Kebler slowly disappeared, leaving the hallway empty once again.

* * *

When Wolfram returned to the castle, everyone had a million questions, but he refused to answer any of them until he had a talk with the Geika. He was finally found hiding in he kitchen.

"Why'd you order the death of all those innocent people?!" Wolfram yelled at Murata.

Everyone, (Namely the four maids, Greta, Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal) stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well?!" Wolfram yelled.

"Which-" Murata started.

Wolfram grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled, "The devil tribe!"

By now, the people that were watching were very confused; They had no idea the Geika ever ordered the death of anyone, let alone a tribe; and they also had no idea who the devil tribe was. (Since it was a war that was left unrecorded in history)

"Because," Murata said calmly as his glasses glinted, "They were a threat to the Shin Makoku Kingdom."

Wolfram threw him against a wall, causing a shelf above him to break and have a few tins of ingredients fall on his head, along with an open bag of flour.

"This is probly revenge because of what you did!" Wolfram yelled at Murata as Conrad and Gwendal restrained him from attacking Murata again.

Murata stood and dusted himself off, then said, "Maybe, but one is easier to dispose of rather than trying to dispose of a whole tribe."

"Would someone please tell us what's going on?!" Gwendal grunted as he continued to restrain his youngest brother.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Wolfram said as he broke free from his brothers' grasp and pointed a finger accusingly at Murata, "He ordered the death of a tribe of people without the Shinou's consent! There was only one survivor which was adopted by the Shinou, and that survivor is the one that kidnapped Yuuri!" Everyone looked at Wolfram, stunned, then looked at Murata with unbelieving looks.

"We know who kidnapped Yuuri now..." Conrad said, still slightly in shock, "So the question now is; Why?"


	15. Challange

"No, you have to keep your eyes facing straight!" Kristin scolded Joseph. I laughed quietly as Joseph apologized and looked forward.

Since it was my day off, I decided I would explore the mansion. Although, it was smaller than I thought, so I ran out of places to explore.

"Hey Susan." I called out.

"Yeah John?" Kristin replied.

"Can I go out to the town? I'm bored." I asked.

Kristin pondered this a moment, then said, "Only if Kebler goes with you." She then turned and scolded Joseph and Aaron for 'Watching' since they were 'blind'.

* * *

"Sir!" A soldier said as he ran into Gwendal's office. (In his office were Wolfram, Conrad, and of course, Gwendal)

"What is it soldier?" Gwendal asked.

"We found out that a little while after the prisoners escaped that night, a carriage was rented for a six hour trip. There were four passangers." The soldier stated.

"Where's the driver?" Conrad asked.

"He's in the entrance hall, sir!" The soldier replied.

Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrad followed the soldier to the entrance hall where an elderly man was waiting. Before Wolfram could get at his throat about where he went, Conrad asked the man, "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where you took your customers?"

The man nodded and said, "To the town north of here. The town's called, 'Nightingston'. When you arrive there, there's a wall that seems to be surrounding a hill with forest on top, but behind the forest is a mansion. Just follow the path up and you'll find it."

"Prepare the horses." Gwendal said to one of the soldiers. They nodded and ran off to the stables.

* * *

I stopped teaching Joseph and Aaron for a moment, then said to Ava, "You continue their lesson. I have to go find John." Ava looked at me confused, but nodded her head.

I turned and left the room and went down the stairs. "Johnathan!" I yelled out. He immediatly appeared beside me.

"Yes milady?" He said.

"Keep an extra eye out today, I think some uninvited guests are going to be coming." I ordered.

"Understood." He said before disappearing again.

I left the mansion and went down the dirt path to the town. I started looking for Yuuri and Kebler. After a while, I passed a familiar shop. _If they are coming, I really should get some at least._ I went into the shop and purchased _it._

After that, I continued looking for Yuuri.

* * *

The town, which I learned Nightingston, was amazing! They had amazing restraunts and there were many entertaining street shows. So far i had seen a person stack up eight chairs precariously, and STAND on the top chair. There was another that was a magic show. The normal, pull a rabbit out of a hat, thing. Except, it was a Skell-i-bone, not a rabbit. I was currently watching a humerous one that had two people sword fighting.

"Ah! You hit me!" One of the sword fighters said with a laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure I missed!" The other replied while laughing.

"Then enguard!" The first one said. He pretended to stab the other through the heart, but in reality, the second sword fighter just had it under his arm. The sword fighter pretended to clutch his heart, spun around in a circle on his heel, then fell backwards and said, "Oh no, I'm dead!"

This earned him a laughs from the crowd along with some money dropped into the collection hat.

"Well young master, what did you think?" Kebler asked as we started to walk away.

"It was pretty funny actually." I replied.

"That's good." Kebler said with a smile.

We continued going around watching various street acts and sampling different foods for a while. Unknown to me, that while was actually about seven hours.

"Did you see the people who entered the town?" I overheard on lady ask another.

"You mean...?" the other lady said.

"Yes yes! The one with the dark hair..." The first lady said.

"Aww, but the one with the short brown..." The second lady interrupted.

"I know, but the small..." The first lady said.

"He was, wasn't he?" The second lady said.

"Young master, we should start heading back to the mansion, it's almost dinner time." Kebler said.

"Okay." I said. We started heading back to the mansion, when I saw something that should've made me very happy, or very sad. Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram, along with a few soldiers, were heading up the dirt path towards the mansion.

"Oh my, Lady Susan is not going to like this at all." Kebler said with a grom expression on his face.

"There you are!" I heard someone behind us say. I turned and saw an exhausted Kristin behind me. "I've been looking for hours for you!"

"Heh heh, Sorry..." I said.

"Lady Susan, were you expecting them?" Kebler asked.

"I was expecting them, but they're uninvited." Kristin stated.

Kebler nodded.

"Wait," I said realizing something, "Your eyes are green."

"Duh, I used contacts since drops don't work, but they'll only last twenty-four hours." Kristin said.

"Oh, well you look prettier without red eyes." I stated before I realized what I just said.

Kristin blushed, then said, "Never mind that, we need to get back to the mansion."

I nodded and started walking with her and Kebler towards the mansion, only I noticed that Conrad and the rest had already made their way past the treeline.

* * *

We followed the drivers instructions and ended up in front of a huge mansion covered in ivy. I dismounted my horse, than walked up to the door and knocked on it while Gwendal and Wolfram dismounted theirs. By the time they got to my side, a lady with red hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but may we speak with the residents of this mansion?" I asked while giving my kindest smile.

"They're not here right now, but they should be back soon. You can wait in the sitting room for them if you'd like." She stated.

"Thank you, I think we'll do just that." I said. The woman nodded, than opened the door all the way and asked, "Are the soldiers coming in too?"

"No, just us." I said. She nodded and said, "Then follow me." We went up the grand stair case, then went left and after a series of hallways, we ended up in a sitting room.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like any snacks or tea?" She asked.

"No, thank you for the offer though." I replied.

She bowed her head, then said, "Then I will inform you when-"

"Ava-a! We're bored!" Gwendal, Wolfram, and I heard a voice whine.

"I thought you said the residents weren't here?" Gwendal said in an accusing voice.

"They're the resident's cousins!" The maid, whom we now knew was Ava, turned and said to the unseen people, "And you two shouldn't be wandering around! Especially since we have company."

A girl, around ten and wearing a purple dress, walked up to Ava and tugged on her skirt and asked, "Where are the visitors?"

"Marie!" Another girl, about sixteen years old, wearing a dress similar to Marie's walked forward while reaching out in front of herself.

Ava grabbed one of her hands and guided her to her side and faced both the girls in our direction.

"This is Anna," Ava said gesturing towards the older girl, "And this is Marie." She gestured to the younger. "They are our master's cousins and they were both born blind." That's when I noticed their eyes were white. Their white eyes paired up with their light purple hair reminded me of Julia.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

The older girl was a little surprised, then curtsied and said, "Tis a pleasure to meet you."

"Anna, Marie, let's return to your room, I'll help you prepare for bed." Ava said as she took Anna's and Marie's hands.

"If you'd excuse me for a moment." Ava said with a curtsy.

"It's alright, go ahead." I said to her. She bowed her head, then closed the door. I could hear the sound of them walking down the hall.

I turned around and walked over to the couch Gwendal was sitting on and sat beside him. Wolfram was slouched in a chair and pouting.

"And why are you pouting?" I asked Wolfram.

"Because we should be looking for Yuuri but instead we're sitting here waiting for someone who we think is Yuuri." Wolfram said.

* * *

We returned back to the mansion to find some guards waiting outside of it.

"Halt! State your buissness." One guard said as he stood in our way.

"State _your_ buissness. We _live_ here." I said.

The guard was instantly embarassed and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. Proceed."

I glared at him, then turned my head away and had Yuuri and Kebler follow me into the mansion. Once we were inside, I yelled out, "Ava!"

There was a clatter, than Ava appeared at the top of the steps. "Oh! Lady Susan!"

"Where are the visitors?" I asked.

"In the sitting room. I'll-" Ava replied.

"Go back to what you were doing." I said.

"Y-yes mam." Ava said as she turned and ran back to where she was before.

"Looks like we're gonna have to face them now..." I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Kebler, go prepare some rose tea for us and our guests."

"Yes milady." Kebler said as he bowed and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed Yuuri's wrist and started walking up the steps.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" He protested.

"I know you can walk, but we need to hurry. The sooner they leave the better." I stated.

We continued down the halls to the sitting room. When I opened the door, Conrad, Gwendal, (Who were sitting on the couch farthest away from the door) and Wolfram, (who was sitting in the chair on the right side of the room) all looked at me and Yuuri.

I curtsied and said, "Hello, I'm Lady Susan. I'm sorry if my servants have been rude to you. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?" I could tell Yuuri was shocked, but he was doing a good job of keeping it hidden.

Conrad stood up, put his right hand over his heart and bowed, and said, "I'm Sir Conrart Weller. This," He said gesturing towards Gwendal, "Is my half brother Gwendal von Voltaire. And this," He said gesturing towards Wolfram, "Is Wolfram von Bielefeld. May I ask who it is that's standing beside you?"

"This," I said while dragging Yuuri into the room completely, "Is my little brother, Sir John."

"I'm slightly surprised that the owners of this house are children. May I ask why?" Conrad said with a smile.

"Our parents were killed by bandits long ago, so now we're in charge of this mansion." I replied.

"You should have a seat, standing there must be tiring." Conrad said as he sat down and gestured to the seat across from him.

I curtsied and said, "Thank you." I then grabbed Yuuri's wrist and made him follow me to the couch and had him sit to the left of me.

I noticed Wolfram was staring at Yuuri, so I peaked into his mind and saw he was going to test Yuuri by calling him a wimp, so I sent a mental message to Yuuri, _Wolfram's going to call you a wimp, when he does, say something like, That's a rude thing to call someone. If you don't, I will kill-_

Conrad broke me out of my concentration by asking, "Are you alright, you've been quite for quite a while."

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Might I ask why you have come here? It is quite rare for us to get visitors."

"Well, you might already know this, the king has been kidnapped." Conrad answered.

"Oh, that is some bad news, but it does not explain why you are here..." I said.

"Well, we had some prisoners and we suspected one of them of being the king, but before we could confirm our suspicion, they escaped. We later learned that a carriage owner was paid a large sum of money to take four people to this mansion." Conrad said with a serious face.

My eye twitched and I said, "Do you mean those strangers that came by yesterday? They asked my brother and I if they could stay here, but when we asked them why, they said they couldn't tell us. We told them that since they couldn't tell us, they couldn't stay here."

* * *

"-n't stay here." The girl who told us to call her Susan said.

This situation was starting to become tiresome. I had a pretty strong feeling that the boy sitting across from me was Yuuri, but I had no evidence... Unless I could get one of the contacts he was wearing out. Using the smallest amount of motion possible, I pulled a small lint string out of the couch and waited for the right moment to flick it into the air. I flicked it in the air when I was sure the current in the air was going to take it to his eye. But, before it reached his eye, he sighed. The new current took the lint string directly to Susan's eye.

* * *

A few seconds passed in silence, then I felt something in my eye. _Shit,_ I thought to myself, _if I rub it, my contact will come out!_ I put my hand over my left eye, stood, and said, "Can you excuse me a moment?" Then turned and left the room while sending Yuuri a mental message that if he told them who he was, I'd kill them.

* * *

My plan to get lint in Yuuri's eye to make his contact to come out didn't go according to plan, but it did give the three of us a chance to talk alone with 'John'.

* * *

Kristin suddenly stood up and left after excusing herself, what was she thinking?! She sent me the usual threat, but what if they started asking me questions? I wasn't as good a liar as her!

"Wimp!" Wolfram suddenly yelled at me.

I almost said, 'I'm not a wimp!' But instead I said, "That's quite rude to call someone for no reason."

Wolfram looked at me stunned, than sank further back into his chair.

Conrad glared at Wolfram, than asked me in a hushed tone, "Please tell us, is that you Yuuri?"

My heart skipped a beat, my mind went blank, I forgot to breath. I didn't expect him to ask me directly!

All the sudden, I was saved when Kebler came in with a tea cart and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Kebler asked after he wheeled the cart to beside the table.

"No thanks." I said to Kebler with a huge smile.

Conrad got a disappointed look on his face, Gwendal's remained unchanged, but Wolfram's was full of accusations.

Conrad suddenly raised an eyebrow, then said, "That's quite a beautiful pendant you have there _John_."

I was confused for a second, then I looked down and realized the blue pendant Conrad had gave me was hanging out of my shirt. I looked up at everyone and saw Conrad had a hurt expression, and Gwendal and Wolfram had shocked expressions.

"You know, I passed Kristin in the hall. She was heading towards the grand staircase I do believe." Kebler said as he poured himself some tea. I looked back at Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram and said, "I'm sorry!" Before turning around and jumping over the couch.

"Yuuri wait!" I heard Conrad yell from behind me, followed by the sound of people jumping over something, than running. I quickly ran down the next hallway and ran towards the grand staircase. I knew that if I used the stairs, they'd catch me, so I ran to the railing, climbed over it, then, right before I let go, I saw Conrad's shocked face as he rounded the corner.

"Yuuri don-!" Conrad started to say, but I dropped my self the fifteen to twenty feet and landed on my feet, although I think I twisted an ankle. Even though it hurt, I heard Kristin's voice in my mind say, _Go down the hallway under the staircase and turn left to go outside. Hurry!_ So, I ran/hobbled down the hallway and turned left and ran outside. I saw Kristin waiting for me. She gestured for me to go stand by her, so I did. I sat on the ground facing the doorway and watched as Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal ran out.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he started running towards me. Kristin immediatly unsheathed her sword and stood in front of me in a defensive position. Wolfram was slightly taken aback, but drew his sword nonetheless. "Yuuri, get away from her now!" I looked at Wolfram with sad eyes and said quietly, "No..."

Wolfram got a hurt expression on his face, than said, "Why? Why not you wimp?!"

I held up the arm that had the strange bracelet on it, than said, "Cause I can't disobey her." My eyes started to tear up when I saw how hurt Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad looked.

"Tell you what," Kristin said, "I'll challange one of you to a duel. If I win, the person I fought against becomes my servant. If I lose," *Insert evil smirk here* "I'll give you back your king."


	16. DUEL!

Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad looked at Kristin in shock, as did Yuuri. After all that, was she really going to offer him up as a prize?

"I accept your challange!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram, you should really think about this first!" Gwendal yelled from his spot next to Conrad.

"Well, this should be interesting." Kristin said aloud. "These are the rules, rule one, there are no rules. Rule two, when in doubt, refer to rule one. Understand?"

"Anything goes?" Wolfram said rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, even Maryoku." Kristin said.

Wolfram smirked, then quickly chanted the incantation needed to summon a fire lion. It immediatly went towards Kristin, but she dodged and dragged Yuuri with her so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Go hide behind a tree or something so you don't get hurt!" She hissed at him.

"I can't..." He said while looking down at his ankle which was already starting to swell.

"Wolfram's right, you are a wimp." Kristin said with a playful smile.

"Not a wimp..." Yuuri grumbled.

All the sudden, Wolfram swung his sword at Kristin, but she had expected that and swiftly blocked it.

"Stop flirting with my fiancee!" Wolfram yelled as he pulled his sword free of Kristin's. To this statement, Kristin meerly raised an eyebrow and said aloud, "Wow Yuuri, I didn't know you were hiding in the closet, but I must admit, you have great taste."

Wolfram blushed fiercly and said, "Shut up!"

Kristin just smirked and took advantage of Wolfram's distraction to attack. He was barely able to guard against her attack.

"Wow, you're better than you look." Kristin stated. The battle continnued in a series of one person attacking the other and the one being attacked guarding. After a while, Wolfram was sweating and panting, but Kristin hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Hmph, I take back what I said earlier." Kristin stated as she saw the pathetic condition Wolfram was in.

"Enough of these games!" Wolfram yelled. He started reciting the incantation needed to summon a fire lion and Kristin yawned and said, "This again?"

Wolfram made the fire lion run towards her. She swung her sword to destroy the beast, but due to a miscalculation on her part, it's course was changed and it was now heading straight towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Gwendal dug his hands into the ground to make an earth shield for Yuuri, but Kristin knew he would not make it in time. * Imagine this in slow motion* Kristin dropped her sword and ran straight towards Yuuri. She was standing in front of him before her sword even reached the ground, and that was when the fire lion made impact. *End Slow-mo*

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as Gwendal swore under his breath. They were about to see if their king was alright, but then the fire cleared up revealing a shocking sight.

In front of Yuuri was Kristin with her white bat wings in front of her to act as a shield, but her wings were severly burned. Her wings that were once a pure white, now glowed a bright red, seeming to indicate they were still on fire. The patagium, (The thin skin on a bat wing) was burned to the point of her wings having many holes in them, and you could see through the holes to her slightly burned face. All over her wings, blood was flowing down them in rivers, ending in a now enlarging pool of blood on the ground.

Despite her obviouss injury, Kristin folded her wings behind herself, than walked over to her sword and picked it up. "New rule." She stated, "No magic allowed." She again got ready to fight Wolfram in sword to sword combat. Conrad and Gwendal were staring at her in shock, as was Wolfram.

Much to everyone's surprise, (Except Kristin's) Wolfram sheathed his sword, than said, "It's unfair to attack a fatally wounded opponent..."

Kristin's raised an eyebrow and said, "Fatally wounded?" She then laughed and said, "I wouldn't say that. Sure it hurts like heck, but it's nothing more than a large scrape." As if to prove her point, she out stretched her wings quickly causing some blood to fly off them. Even though she twitched, she said, "See? Nothing a little time can't fix. Now," she said, again refolding her wings to her back and readying her sword, "Let us continue."

Wolfram, for once, seemed a bit reluctant, but drew his sword. Kristin immediatly attacked him and it again fell into the cycle of attack, defend, defend, attack. Although, Kristin's movements and reactions were a bit slower than before. Then, Kristin's and Wolfram's swords met in a power struggle. Kristin put more strength into her blade, as did Wolfram. All the sudden, there was a shriek as metal broke and the top part of a blade flew yards away from the battle and landed on the soft earth with a dull 'thud'.

Wolfram's eyes grew wide and Kristin just smirked. Her blade was at his throat.

Kristin had won.

"Wolfram!" Conrad yelled out as he started to run towards Wolfram. Kristin gave him a death glare that said, 'Don't.' Conrad stopped in his tracks, then returned to his professional soldier trained state, but his eyes were full of unspoken sorrows. First his god-son, than his little brother. Did this _devil_ have no limit to the amount of hurt and pain she inflicted on people?

Kristin sheathed her blade than put her hands around Wolfram's left wrist (which he was still holding out because he was too shocked that he had lost to move it), then said to him, "I'll let you go home, on one condition," There was a click heard from Kristin's hands around his wrist, "That you leave Anna and Marie alone. They're innocent in all this." When Kristin removed her hands, a bracelet, similar to Yuuri's, was around his wrist. "If you ignore this order, you will die." Kristin said with a smile. She then turned around and walked over to Yuuri and said, "We're leaving."

Yuuri nodded and was about to get up when Wolfram said, "Wait!"

Kristin turned and looked at him and said, "What?"

"Tell me one thing, is this revenge for what _he _did?" Wolfram asked.

Kristin's eye twitched, a now common thing that happened when she was annoyed greatly or angry.

"Which _he-" _She began.

"The great wiseman. For what he did to your tribe..." Wolfram interrupted.

Kristin began to shake. At first it seemed she was shaking because she was angry, but then everyone heard her silent laughs getting louder.

"You think this is revenge for that?!" She said as she continued laughing. Then she got a dead serious look on her face. "That happened four thousand years ago, why would I be exacting revenge now? Besides, I have a completely different reason for taking your preciouss king, but don't worry, I'll return him soon enough."

Before watching to see their reaction, she turned and said, "Come Yuuri, we're leaving."

"Hai!" Yuuri said as he turned and hobbled close behind her. Conrad was hurt, but understood the situation. Gwendal was anoyed greatly by the situation and was begining to think of ways to try and keep peace until the Heika returned.

But Wolfram, Wollfram was greatly hurt and didn't accept that his fiancee was doing all of this... to protect him...


	17. War

Days flew by, as did weeks, months, then it was finally a year.

A year with no king. She had said soon, had she not?

Wolfram looked at the empty bed that he once shared with Yuuri. _Was he already dead?_ Wolfram immediatly shook the thought from his mind.

Over nine months ago, Gwendal had had enough, he sent all his troops out to look for the king.

Everyone in Shin Makoku had learned of their king's abduction and were all trying to keep the humans from knowing.

Adelbert had even agreed to get his men to help, but the rising number of human bandits was having no good effect on Shin Makoku. The bandits were letting it leak the king had been kidnapped, they were gaining more allies everyday.

War was on the horizon.

* * *

A boy with the appearance of a sixteen year old, with black hair and eyes sat in the cave cooking his catch. It was his next to last test, survive in the wild by himself for two weeks, then he'd have to win in a duel against Kristin to finally be free.

Although how old he looked had not changed, his body had. His hair grew remarkably long in the course of one year and now reached his mid back. He had gained some muscle, but not enough to look like Josak or anything. He had gotten skinnier as he ate only what he needed, and nothing more.

And many unseen things had changed. His ability to wield a sword would probly even rival that of Conrad's right now, and he had control over multiple elements. He could control the four basic elements, water, fire, earth, and air, and even some nonbasic elements, such as lightning, animalistic, and blood. Although he hated the blood magic, it was the most powerful magic he had, and ever since he got it, he had been able to get wings too. His were the exact opposite of Kristin's. They were midnight black angel wings. The animalistic magic though, had many limits. The magic was very picky about who was able to use it, and, even when someone could use it, it wouldn't allow them to use its full power. Yuuri had only been able to let it let him use one animal, that animal, was a wolf. (Means he can turn into a wolf)

Yuuri had survived in the wild for thirteen days, after tonight, he could duel Kristin.

----------------------------------------the next day-----------------------------------------------------------

A red-haired red-eyed woman walked into the cave where Yuuri had taken up residance for the two week test. She saw Yuuri asleep, but when she stepped closer, his eyes shot open and he had his sword in his hand in no time.

"Oh," He said lowering his sword, "It's just you."

"Oh, it's just you too." Kristin said in a mimicing voice.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and said, "So? Did I pass?"

"You passed." Kristin said with a genuine smile.

"Yes!" Yuuri cheered. He then got a serious look on his face and asked, "Learn anything about the bandits?"

What, you thought Yuuri had no idea about the bandits? On the contrary, he had been attacking their camps and leaving them tied up in front of the closest town's police/sheriff department.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it, which is why we're going to have to duel soon." Kristin said with a grim look on her face.

"What? What is it?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"The bandit's have been massing into a huge camp on the edge of Shin Makoku's border. There's enough of them to start a war." Kristin said.

Yuuri contemplated this for a moment, then asked a question Kristin didn't expect.

"What are you going to do after I win the duel?" He asked.

Kristin was taken aback, but then said, "Probly sleep again until another wimp of a king like you comes along."

"That seems kind of sad..." Yuuri said.

"Why?" Kristin asked.

"Well, you'll never really _live_, you'll just keep being hated everytime you show yourself." Yuuri stated.

"Maybe so, but I don't want to stop..." Kristin trailed off.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Because, if I wasn't so slow, my father might still be alive. To make up for his death, I'm making sure this country lives on." Kristin said sadly. (Know this, Yuuri has NO idea that Shinou is her ADOPTIVE father)

"Well, I'm sure you've done enough for however long you've been alive. Why don't you finally stop? You could stay at Blood Pledge Castle." Yuuri said with his goofy smile. Kristin was surprised, but then sighed. She may have been able to make him stronger, but he was still his naive self.

Kristin thought about his offer for a moment, then said, "I think you're right. I think father would be proud..." She then answered his offer and said, "I think I will stay at Blood Pledge Castle. But first," She drew her sword, "Your final test."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us Yuuri was misiing earlier!?!" Lady Flurin yelled.

"Because we didn't want panic to arise!" Gwendal replied.

"Shouldn't we try to stop the immediate threat for now?" Saralegui asked. "You know, the bandits that are massing to prepare for war?"

Everyone looked at Saralegui in shock. He shrugged and said, "I may like Yuuri, but I know when to keep a straight head."

Wolfram looked at him suspicioussly, than said, "You want something... What?"

"I just want to know Yuuri's safe and alright." Saralegui said with a smile. Wolfram was tempted to kill him.

"I agree with Saralegui for now. If his majesty were here, he would want to make sure war didn't break out." Conrad said. Everyone was instantly depressed. _If only his majesty were here..._ All of them thought.

"From the intelligance Adelbert and his group have gathered, we can tell they're going to enter Shin Makoku through a canyon. This is quite troublesome for us since they may have archers hidden at the top of the canyon." Conrad said as he laid a map out onto the table to show where they were coming from.

"That's!..." Wolfram started.

Gwendal nodded his head and said, "That was where Conrad fought in the battle of Lutenburg."

* * *

A pure black and a pure white wolf, both twice the size of a normal wolf, were running towards Lutenburg canyon. Ever since their last meeting with Wolfram, Kristin's wings had not healed correctly, so she was still waiting for her healing ability to fix them properly. So, since flying wasn't an option, she and Yuuri were using animalistic maryoku to get to Lutenburg canyons faster.

_So,_ Kristin said in a telepathic link with Yuuri, _You want to make an entrance, or a grand entrance?_

_Which one involves less death? _Yuuri asked her. He knew that no matter what, he was going to make some kind of entrance since he had been missing a year.

_The grand entrance. _ Kristin replied.

Yuuri sighed in his wolf form and said, _Fine then._

Kristin's wolf form chuckled, then ran faster. Yuuri also ran faster and asked, _Are we racing?_

_No, if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time. _Kristin replied.

* * *

It had been decided. Ninety percent of Shin Makoku's soldiers had been withdrawn from the search for Yuuri and were sent, along with all of Saralegui's soldiers, to Lutenburg Canyon. With the sheer numbers, they were hoping to scare the bandits off. They were waiting at the entrance of the canyon to see the bandits. In the front was Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, Josak, and Hube. When they saw the first of the bandits, the bandits stopped in their tracks, as expected. After a while, a bandit in the front yelled, "Atta-a-a-ck!" Surprising the brothers and Josak and Hube.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight." Wolfram said drawing his sword.

Conrad nodded and drew his sword as well. When everyone was ready, they started rushing forward.

* * *

"Kristin, now would be a good time..." Yuuri said with slight panic in his voice. Out of all the bandit camps he had defeated, none were even a thousandth the size of the army that had amassed.

Kristin smirked and said, "I know, I know." She kneeled on the ground and whispered an incantation. Yuuri was getting more and more worried as the armies neared each other, especially since Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, Josak, and Hube were in the front of the Shin Makoku army. Suddenly, Kristin stopped the incantation and the earth rumbeled a bit and both the armies stopped in their tracks. Making a stright line across the canyon, seperating the two armies, Kristin had made enough steel pillars, about three inches in diameter, spring straight up, about half a foot apart from each other. Both armies were stunned, they couldn't reach each other.

* * *

"What kind of magic is this?" Wolfram said in awe. There was no possible way the armies could collide now.

"It appears to be earth magic." Gwendal said as he observed the pillars.

All the sudden, black feathers started falling from the sky. Conrad grabbed one and looked at it.

"What is this?" Josak asked as he also grabbed one. It was practicly raining black feathers now.

"I'm gone for one year and war breaks out. Guess you guys really can't survive without me." A familiar voice caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked for where the voice had come from, then a soldier said, "There! In the center of the pilars!"

Everyone looked up and saw an unexpected surprise. A black winged angel, with long black hair and piercing black eyes was sitting atop the pilars in the middle. He was shirtless (Because his wings would tear his shirt and probly injure themselves if he wasn't) and was wearing black pants, but no shoes. He looked only about sixteen, and he was well muscled.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in disbelief.

In response, the angel stretched out his wings, jumped off the pillars, and glided down to land in front of everyone.

"It's been a long time, Wolfram." Yuuri said with a smile on his face. Wolfram looked at him in shock, than jumped off his horse and ran over and hugged Yuuri. Yuuri hugged him back as the others dismounted their horses and ran over to Yuuri.

"Yuuri Heika! Where have you been?!" Conrad asked.

"Why were you gone for such a long time?!" Gwendal asked.

"Why do you still look sixteen?" Josak asked.

That question caught everyone's attention. "He's right Yuuri, you don't look a day older than when we last saw you." Conrad said stunned.

* * *

CLIFFY! Mostly because my mom's telling meh to get off da puter... Oh well, maybe I'll update, scratch that, I'll update tomorrow. BUT BE WARNED! My brain is near fried with that stupid state assessment test, so please don't be mad if the next chappy is crappy. -.-lll


	18. Uh, War two?

Forgot to mention this last chappy, Yuuri has a sword with him.

* * *

"Yuuri, why haven't you aged?" Conrad asked a little worriedly.

Yuuri stared at him, stunned, _That's right! they have no idea I'm a Mazoku now! Crap... How am I gonna explain this one?..._

"It's... A long story." Yuuri said.

"We've got time." Wolfram said as he crossed his arms.

"Not really," Yuuri said while looking over his shoulder at the pilars that were making a wall. "They're not gonna stand forever, only maryoku is holding them up..."

"You're using maryoku?!" Wolfram asked a little shocked.

"Not me, her." Yuuri said while jabbing his thumb in the direction Kristin was at. Everyone looked and saw her kneeling on the ground.

"She's here?!" Wolfram yelled.

Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Josak, and Hube all drew their swords. Yuuri jumped over them, (using his wings for a boost to do this feat) and spread out his arms and wings in a protective position.

"Don't." Was all he said.

"But your majesty! She''s the one who kidnapped you!" Gwendal yelled.

"I know that, but it was for a good reason!" Yuuri said.

"How could it have been for a good reason you wimp?!" Wolfram yelled.

"She trained me." Yuuri said. This, caught everyones' attention.

"Yuuri?..." Conrad said unsurely.

"'Is a kingdom truly able to defend itself if it's king cannot even defend himself?' Those are the words Kristin told me. She just wanted to make sure Shin Makoku would be able to live on while I'm around, so she taught me sword fighting, maryoku, and how to be able to escape situations like the one I was in the night I was kidnapped. She really isn't evil..." Yuuri stated.

Everyone stared at him, then Conrad smiled and sheathed his sword.

"Conrad?" Wolfram asked amazed.

"If it is his majesty's wish for us not to attack, than I will not disobey." Conrad stated.

"Arigatou, Conrad." Yuuri said with a smile.

The rest, reluctantly, obeyed and also sheathed their swords.

"Well what are we supposed to do about the bandits then?" Josak asked.

Yuuri contemplated this. Not only had Kristin taught him how to defend himself, she taught him to think things through if he could. _The bandits are all wearing clothes from the west area of shin makoku... That place had a small harvest this year and is suffering from a drought... If I'm correct, didn't the east and north have large harvests this year? They could probably spare some food..._

"They're probly attacking because of the small harvest they had this year and want more food. They also have had a bad drought. Order the soldiers to get alot of food and bring it here along with the demon flute. If any villagers want compensation for the amount of food being taken from them, use money from the treaury. Although, there shouldn't be any problems considering the north and east parts of Shin Makoku had large harvests this year." Yuuri ordered.

"How'd you?!-" Gwendal started.

"What? You'd think I wouldn't keep an eye on things while I was gone?" Yuuri said with his normal smile. Conrad and Josak kept their composure, but the others weree shocked.

Conrad turned to the army and said, "You heard his majesty! Bring food and the demon flute here now!"

"Yes sir!" All of them saluted. They immediatly rode off to carry out the king's orders.

"We should move, out here we're sitting ducks." Josak said.

* * *

GOMENESAI THAT IT'S SHORT!

My brain is officially fried cause of the state assessment test.

Just for laughs, here's a made-up virus for today:

Smurfitis: The disease that affects many Fanfiction writer's when they get writer's block. Main symptoms include searching for a blue pen, once it is found, the victim will start coloring their entire non-dominant hand blue.

I, sadly, am one of the ones affected by this.

Till next chappy!


	19. Wolfram

Woot! Today was the last day of state assessment tests! (for this year)

Shock! I'm someone favorite author?! I'm honored.

BTW: It is supposed to be Wolfyuu or Yuuram, however you wanna say it. I just think they're soooo cute together. ^^

*ahem* On with the story...

* * *

"We're sitting ducks." Josak said.

Yuuri nodded his head in agreement. "But there's no where to take cover at..." Yuuri said as he looked around the empty canyon. All the sudden, his instincts kicked in and he outstretched his left wing, and in a second, an arrow that would've hit Wolfram went halfway through it. "Looks like they're getting restless." Yuuri said as he looked at the arrow.

"Yuuri, are you alright?!" Conrad asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Yuuri said with his usual smile. "I have an idea." He suddenly said. He knelt on the ground and put his hand on the soft earth, than whispered an incantation. The earth behind him suddenly rose up forming a nine foot tall wall that was about fifteen feet in width. "That should keep us safe till the soldiers return." Yuuri said as he stood and clapped his hands together to get rid of any dust.

"But your wing..." Wolfram said as he looked at the arrow that was impaled through Yuuri's wing.

"Don't worry about it." Yuuri said as he folded his wing closer to his body so he could reach the arrow. He then broke the tip off the arrow and grabbed the back of it and pulled it out of his wing. "See? No harm done." He said with his usual smile.

Conrad looked stunned, then smiled and said, "It's good to have you back Heika."

"Conrad! Call me Yuuri!" Yuuri scolded.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment, but the sun is starting to set and we are going to need supplies to survive the night. We only came prepared for war." Gwendal said.

"I can go get wood for a fire than hunt for food." Yuuri stated.

Gwendal nodded, then said, "Take Wolfram with you." Yuuri nodded.

"Wait, how are we even going to get up there?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, I do have wings..." Yuuri said since it was, well, obviously, obvious. -.-lll

"I know that, but could you really carry both of us?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri smiled, than quickly grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and lifted him in the air as he flapped his wings.

"H-Hey!" Wolfram said once they were about at the same height level as the top of the canyon.

"We'll be back soon!" Yuuri yelled to the others.

Conrad waved at them and they flew off.

"You purposly made Wolfram go with him just so they could talk, didn't you?" Josak asked Gwendal.

Gwendal's eye twitched and said to himself, "I'm getting too easy to read..."

Josak and Conrad heard this and laughed.

Hube said out of nowhere, "I wonder..."

Gwendal said in a concerned voice, "What is it?"

Hube answered, "Well, if von Bielefeld gets sea sick, does he get air sick too?"

Josak looked at Hube and said, "Maybe we should've brought umbrellas..."

* * *

When Yuuri and Wolfram were a safe distance away from the edge of the canyon, Yuuri set Wolfram down then stretched out his wings.

"Man, I'm not used to carrying that much..." Yuuri said as he rubbed part of his wing.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"Huh? What is it Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"Why didn't you return to the castle for the past year? You didn't even visit..." Wolfram said a bit hurt.

"Wolfram, I couldn't, the bracelet Kristin put on me shocked me any time I didn't do what she said." Yuuri said.

"As a matter of fact, didn't she put one on you?" Yuuri asked.

"Uh, Yeah." Wolfram said as he held up his left wrist.

"Well, we can ask her to take it off after we settle this war issue." Yuuri said as he put his hands around Wolfram's wrist and smiled.

"Yuuri, do you like Kristin?" Wolfram asked while using his hair to hide his eyes.

Yuuri gave a small smile knowing that one way or another, Wolfram was going to call him a cheater. "I like her as a friend... She taught me skills I can use to protect everyone now, especially you." Yuuri said. When Yuuri was away from the castle for a year, he realized how much he missed Wolfram more than anyone else. He missed Wolfram calling him a cheater. He missed Wolfram calling him a wimp. Heck, he just missed Wolfram!

Wolfram was shaking and before Yuuri could say anything else, he said, "Cheater!" Although his face was beet red. He then turned and started walking into the forest and said, "Come on you wimp! We need to get fire wood and food!"

Yuuri looked at him shocked a moment, then gave a small smile and whispered to himself, "Not a wimp..." Then yelled to Wolfram, "Wait up!" and ran into the forest after him.


	20. Hugs and Kisses

Word of the day: Kumquat

Story time!

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram went around and gathered fire wood without saying a word to each other.

"This is weird." Yuuri said to brake the silence.

"What's weird?" Wolfram asked.

"The others sent you with me so we could talk, but we're not saying a word to each other." Yuuri stated.

"Gwendal really is getting too easy to read if you knew that." Wolfram said.

* * *

Back with the others, Gwendal sneezed, then whispered to himself, "Somebody's talking about me..."

* * *

"So why don't we talk?" Yuuri asked.

"Because there's nothing to talk about! You got kidnapped, were forced to stay with her, trained, then came back." Wolfram said as he turned his back to Yuuri to get some firewood.

Yuuri frowned, than said, "While I was gone, I missed everyone at the castle. Conrad, Josak, Greta, Gwendal, Gisela, Gunter, but the one I missed the most," Yuuri said as he snook behind Wolfram and hugged him from behind, then whispered in his ear, "Was you Wolfram."

Wolfram stood there shocked for a moment, then dropped the firewood he had and started shaking with silent sobs.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked concerned. Wolfram turned around, breaking free from Yuuri's hug, and hugged Yuuri back and started crying. "I missed you too wimp! You had me worried because you were gone so long everyone thought you were dead!" Wolfram said as he put his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri was surprised for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Wolfram in another embrace and pulled him closer to him. Yuuri stretched out his wings, then wrapped them around Wolfram as a shield. A silent promise that he would protect Wolfram from now on.

* * *

Yuuri left Wolfram on the top of the canyon while he delivered the fire wood. Wolfram insisted Yuuri left him there. Yuuri knew it was because Wolfram's eyes were still red from crying.

"I can't believe I cried in front of that wimp." Wolfram said to himself as he waited for Yuuri.

"In a way, neither can I." Yuuri said from behind Wolfram.

"When did you?!-" Wolfram started.

"A while ago." Yuuri said with his normal goofy smile. "Well then, should we start hunting?"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Wolfram said as he walked past Yuuri into the forest.

"Then how about a game to see who gets the most food first?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't care." Wolfram said from somewhere within the forest.

Yuuri smiled and said, "Ok then." Once he was sure Wolfram was somewhere he couldn't see him, Yuuri pulled his wings back into his back. The only reason he didn't do it sooner was because he didn't want to worry the others with the sickening cracks and snaps that the wings made when they went in his back. It sounded painful, but it was truly quite painless. Yuuri then used his animalistic maryoku to turn into a wolf. Wolves were better hunters than humans, right?

* * *

A while later, Wolfram walked out of the forest to see Yuuri sitting on the ground with his back towards the forest.

"I thought you were going to hunt." Wolfram said.

"I did, did you?" Yuuri said without turning around.

"Of course I did! And seeing as how you have nothing, I guess I win!" Wolfram said.

Yuuri turned and saw Wolfram carrying three dead, charred, rabbits.

"You didn't win, I did." Yuuri stated.

Wolfram looked surprised, then asked, "If you won, then where's your catch?"

Yuuri jabbed his thumb in the direction of the forest to the left of Wolfram. Wolfram turned and saw a large dead dear that had it's throat slit.

"How'd you?!..." Wolfram said in amazement.

"Kristin also taught me how to survive in the woods by myself." Yuuri said with a shrug.

Wolfram slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, you win." Wolfram admitted.

Yuuri smiled and said, "I'll take them down to the camp, then come get you."

Yuuri collected the rabbits from Wolfram, than picked up the deer and spread out his wings and flew down to the camp. Wolfram sat down on the ground to wait for Yuuri. _He's gonna suddenly appear behind me again, I know he is..._ Wolfram thought to himself.

"Hey Wolfram." Yuuri said from behind Wolfram.

"How do you do that?" Wolfram asked a little angry.

"Do what?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Suddenly appear behind someone!" Wolfram yelled.

"Eh-toe... I'm not sure?" Yuuri tried fibbing.

Wolfram glared at him, then said, "Fine, I'll let the matter drop... For now." Then he stood up.

Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle, then said, "Oh yeah..."

"What?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri walked over to Wolfram and Wolfram took a step back. "What is it wimp?" Wolfram asked nervously.

"Don't I get a prize for winning the the game?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram was confused for a moment, but before he could say anything, Yuuri's lips were on his. Wolfram's eyes widened in amazement. After so many times trying to get him in bed and Yuuri finding way to escape, Yuuri was actually the one that made the first move this time. Wolfram was worried, but he couldn't help but deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss was broken when Kristin (Whom was on the same edge of the canyon as them) said, "Get a room."

Wolfram blushed and Yuuri chuckled.

* * *

I hope I didn't go too out of character there... I just wanted them to kiss! :D


	21. Night

Color of the day: Aquamarine.

Name of the day: Aqua

Job of the day: Marine biologist

Element of the day: Wind

Why? Because I was bored at 2 a.m. in the morning, and contrary to popular belief, Cappuccino does NOT help you sleep.

* * *

Conrad was slowly getting annoyed by the awkward silence that overcame the group ever since Wolfram and Yuuri returned.

"Why is everyone being quite?" Conrad asked to break the silence.

"I don't know..." Yuuri said quietly, then took another bite of food.

"Me neither..." Wolfram also said as he looked away from Yuuri.

Josak sighed, then said, "Ahh, young love."

Gwendal, Hube, and Conrad looked at Josak, but he just winked and put his finger in front of his lips to say he wasn't telling. Wolfram and Yuuri seemed to not hear that comment. They were not talking to each other because Wolfram thought Yuuri was playing with his feelings and Yuuri wasn't talking because Wolfram wasn't talking to him. Heck! Wolfram wasn't even calling him a wimp!

"Yuuri, the soldiers should return by sunrise." Conrad reported.

"That's good." Yuuri said while cheering up a little.

"No it's not. How is supplying the enemy good?" Gwendal said. Yuuri glared at him and Gwendal was taken aback. Since when did the king glare? He didn't know the training Yuuri went through, so yes, Yuuri knew what people in Shin Makoku were like. He had heard several comments about many different things. Most of the time, he just had to be nice and smile politely to get them to change their opinion, but when someone like Gwendal came along, he would have to resort to threats and glares that scared the victim shitless. Yuuri was still nice and his goal had never changed, but he did learn... OTHER methods of persuassion.

Yuuri stopped glaring at Gwendal and smiled, then said, "It's good because then they'll have no reason to attack us." Gwendal was slightly scared at the king's mood swing. Even though he was smiling, he had an angry aura rolling off of him in waves.

That night, everyone except Yuuri fell asleep. Yuuri had pretended to be asleep so the others wouldn't worry about him. Once he was sure everyone was asleep, he sat up. He wouldn't feel safe until the supplies arrived and the whole misunderstanding was over with.

_You do know rest is vital if your going to fight with maryoku._ Kristin's voice rang through his head.

_I know, but I'm not going to use maryoku._ Yuuri replied.

_So you're going to return to the kingdom shirtless and with a pair of black angel wings? _Kristin asked.

_Might have to, I don't want to pull them in in front of the others, they'll start to worry if it hurts or not._ Yuuri replied.

_That's one bad side effect of your training._ Kristin said.

_Huh? What is? _Yuuri asked.

_Well, for one, you're more sensitive to other people's feelings. And as for two, you're more stubborn._ Kristin stated.

_Blame yourself, not me._ Yuuri said while shrugging. Yuuri silently stood up, then walked over to the edge of the wall to peak around it. He slowly moved his head around the edge and saw that the enemies were trying to slip through the spaces between the steel poles. They were even starting to bend the poles a little. _Uh, Kristin? _Yuuri said.

_I know, but I'm starting to run low on Maryoku and having no rest isn't helping either. _Kristin replied.

_This isn't good, at this rate, they're going to get to Wolfram..._ Yuuri said.

_HA! You said Wolfram, not, them. You like Wolfram! _Kristin said.

Yuuri was about to say shut up, but then he thought about it and said, _No, I don't like Wolfram, I LOVE him._

_Tch, Ruin all my fun..._ Kristin said. Yuuri smiled, but then turned his face serious again, the enemies were starting to slip through. _Scare them._ Kristin said.

Yuuri nodded. If he didn't want to hurt them, he'd have to scare them, and if that failed, he could make a bigger earth wall... Yuuri made sure he was out of view of the enemies and his comrades, than he tried to, as quietly as possible, make his wings go back in his back. He succeeded in the attempt with only a small stir from Wolfram. He then let out a small sigh and used his animalistic Maryoku to turn into a wolf. He added a bit of the Blood Maryoku in to make himself a little bigger, hence, more intimidating. He was now a pure black wolf about five times the size of a normal wolf. _I hope this works._ He thought to himself.

Yuuri stepped around the edge of the wall in his wolf form and waited for the soldiers to notice him. A few of the men that had gotten through the bars saw him, then scrambled back behind the bars. It didn't take long for everyone to get back behind the bars and try to make sure the wolf couldn't get them. Yuuri inwardly sighed. He'd have to stay there till sunrise, then what about when he had to transform back? He immediatly noticed some of the enemies were preparing to fire arrows at him. Yuuri walked to the middle of the wall so he would have room to dodge the arrows.

When the first archer drew back his string, Yuuri thought, _Let the games, begin._


	22. Home

Is it hate Bloomdragonsaver day or something? No comments, on EITHER of my stories. T.T

* * *

Wolfram slowly began to stir, only to realize he was the first one awake and that the sun was just barely peaking out over the horizon. Then he realized Yuuri was awake, and pulling out arrows from his wings?!?!

Yuuri sighed. Some of the arrows he was dodging had hit him in the back and were thus transferred to his wings when he turned back into a human.

"Yuuri! What the-" Wolfram started to yell. Yuuri quickly covered his mouth with his hand and said, "Shh!" He then looked over to see Conrad, Gwendal, Josak, and Hube still asleep.

"Jeez Wolfram, you almost woke them up." Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram pulled Yuuri's hand off his mouth and asked, "Then explain to me what the hell happened to your wings!"

"Eh-to, the bandits were starting to come through, so I scared them off to protect you." Yuuri quickly caught his mistake and said, "I mean you _guys_!"

"What the hell Yuuri! Do you truly love me? Or am I just someone whos feelings you think you can play with?!" Wolfram whispered/yelled.

Wolfram's eyes started to water. Yuuri looked shocked, then hurt. _Did Wolfram seriously think he was playing with his feelings? _He grabbed Wolfram and pulled him into a hug. He leaned against the earth wall and held Wolfram to his chest.

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock. He tried pushing himself away from Yuuri, but Yuuri held him tighter. _Since when did I get this weak? Wait, I'm not weaker, he's just stronger! But when?..._

"Wolfram," Yuuri said in a soothing voice, "I love you, I truly do. I've just been afraid to admit it..."

Wolfram started shaking, whether it was from anger or love, he wasn't sure. "Prove it." Wolfram said.

"Huh?" Yuuri said confused.

"Prove your love to me." Wolfram said.

"Eh-to, how?" Yuuri asked.

"Marry me when we return home." Wolfram said while looking up into Yuuri's endlessly deep black eyes.

Yuuri seemed surprised, then smiled and said, "Alright then. I'll marry you when we get home." Wolfram smiled, truly smiled. He lifted his head up so his lips met Yuuri's and they kissed. When they seperated, Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's chest and said, "I love you, I truly do..." Then he dozed off. Yuuri chuckled and thought, _Typical Wolfram..._ He then, silently and carefully as to not awake his, err, was it husband or wife to be? Let me try that again: He then, silently and carefully as to not awake his husband/wife to be, started to remove the arrows from his wings once again.

* * *

Josak awoke to find the sun shining in his eyes. He quickly sat up and looked at the entrance of the canyon to see the soldiers returning with carts of food. He was about to wake the others up, when he saw Yuuri sleeping in a sitting/slouching position at the bottom of the wall with a sleeping Wolfram resting his head on Yuuri's bare chest.

Josak chuckled, then gently shook his captain from his sleep. Conrad was going to ask why, but Josak just put his finger in front of his lips and pointed over to Yuuri and Wolfram. Conrad smiled when he saw them sleeping so peacefully. Conrad then woke Gwendal while Josak awoke Hube. All four of them looked at them and Hube said, "It's about time."

The others just nodded in agreement.

"Should we wake them?" Josak asked.

"Just let them be. They'll wake up soon enough." Conrad said.

When the soldiers arrived, they started giving the bandits the food as soon as Kristin lowered the barricade. The bandits apologized for their behaviour and greatly accepted the food. Gwendal assured them to not worry about the drought. He told them the demon king would personally visit their villages and end the drought. The bandits pologized for their actions and left to rturn back to their homes. Only after they left did Yuuri and Wolfram start to awake.

"Eh?" Yuuri said as the harsh light from the sun assualted his eyes.

"Good morning your majesty, you seem to have been tired." Conrad said with a smile. Yuuri quickly realized where he was and that he had a half awake Wolfram laying on him.

"Conrad, what about the bandits?" Yuuri asked with a hint of panic in his tone.

"They were given supplies, then they apologized for their actions and returned home." Conrad said with a smile. It was then that Wolfram fully awoke.

He quickly sat up with a blush. "You wimp! You missed the bandit's apologies!" He yelled.

Yuuri smiled and said, "So did you."

"That's different! You're the king! You should always be awake to accept an apology!" Wolfram said. Josak, Conrad, and Hube smiled at the couple's bickering.

Yuuri stood up, pulled Wolfram close, than whispered in his ear, "Since I'm the king, I guess that means you'll soon be queen, so you'll have to be awake to accept apologies too."

Wolfram blushed, but then smiled, leaving everyone else to wonder what Yuuri had said.

"We should hurry and end the droughts so we can return home and not have to worry." Yuuri said. Everyone nodded and the soldiers were about to lead Yuuri into a carriage when Yuuri said, "Wait."

"Yes your majesty?" Conrad said. Yuuri turned and looked in a direction past the others and they turned to see what he was looking at. Not too far behind them, was Kristin.

"What about her?" Gwendal asked angrily, ready to attack.

"She has no home, so I told her she could stay at Blood Pledge Castle with us." Yuuri said calmly.

"What?!" Conrad, Gwendal, Josak, and Hube said at the same time. Wolfram just stared at her, then said, "I don't mind if she stays or not."

Now it was Wolfram's turn to be stared at like he had grown a second head. Wolfram just ignored their gazes, and went into the carriage.

"She's coming with us." Yuuri stated.

"As you wish, your majesty." Conrad said reluctantly.

"Conrad." Yuuri said.

"Yes?" Conrad replied.

"It's Yuuri." Yuuri said with a smile.

Conrad smiled and said, "Alright, Yuuri."

* * *

Kristin was offered to ride in the carriage, but she refused and said something about getting between true love. Only a few people had an idea on what she meant by that.

In the carriage, there was a servant that was fitting a shirt for Yuuri since he had wings. It looked just like his school uniform shirt, except it had a zipper in the back that left the top part of his back bare so his wings weren't restricted. He was also given a pair of black shoes.

After they went around to the few human villages that were having droughts, the started heading home. Wolfram and Yuuri fell asleep leaning against each other in the carriage, and when they awoke, they were nearing Blood Pledge Castle.

When the carriage pulled up in front of the castle, Yuuri was surprised to see nearly everyone there. The ten nobles, Saralegui, Lady Flurin, Cecille, Greta, Ulrike, Adelbert, and everyone from the castle were eagerly waiting to see the king again.

Conrad opened the carriage door and said, "It's time your majesty."

Yuuri was slightly nervous since he had no idea how they were going to reac to his wings, but he nodded anyway. Wolfram got up first and left the carriage, the Yuuri stood up and stood in the doorway of the carriage. Whrn everyone saw him, they started cheering. Then he took a step out of the carriage, revealing some of his wing. Than he stepped completely out, revealing both of his midnight black angel wings. Yuuri tensed up a bit when the cheering stopped as soon as he stepped out, but awaited to hear what they said anyway.

"Your majesty?"...


	23. No chappy title Mwuhahaha

"Your majesty?" Someone in the crowd said.

I sighed and said to Wolfram, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You just need to let them see it's you." Wolfram said. I couldn't help but slump my shoulders a little and try to hide my wings behind my back. If I wasn't so worried about how they'd react to the way I pull in my wings, I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Hi everyone!" I said as I put on my old smile and waved. This seemed to reassure the people that I was indeed Yuuri. They started cheering again, causing me to smile wider.

Gunter was the first to approach me. "Heika, is that really you?"

"Yes Gunter it's me." I said.

"Than we can continue you geography lessons?" He asked.

I groaned and said, "Already? I just got back..."

Gunter's eyes brightened and he said, "Heika! It really is you!"

He then captured me in one of his inescapable hugs. I could hear Wolfram's thoughts and he was starting to get pretty pissed. "Gunter! Please! I just got home!" I said to try and get him off me. It worked.

"I'm sorry Heika, it's just you've been gone for so long..." Gunter apologized. "I know it's rude of me to ask this, but why do you have wings?"

"It's a long story..." I said while I slumped my shoulders.

"Yuuri!" Greta said as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. She was considerably taller and could wrap her arms around my waist.

"Greta! It's great to see you again, and you've gotten so tall!" I said as I knelt down in front of her.

"I've missed you daddy!" Greta said as she started to cry.

I hugged her and said, "I've missed you too."

I greeted everyone and reassured them I was okay. After a while of talking with everyone, they were getting ready to leave.

"Before everyone leaves," I said so everyone could hear me. Everyone turned to look at me and I smiled and said, "I want you to all know, you're all invited to Wolfram's and my wedding next week." Everyone seemed shocked, then they smiled. _It's about time_... I heard most of them think. Wolfram smiled, as did Conrad, Josak, and, Gwendal?... Gunter was crying, but smiling anyway, and Saralegui scowled and went into his carriage. _ I'll have to keep an eye on him..._ I thought to myself.

Everyone left and I stretched. "It's been a while since I've been home." I said to no one in particular.

"That's why your office is filled with papers that need to be signed." Gwendal said.

"Er, That's right... I forgot about those..." I said to no one in particular, again.

Gwendal grabbed my arm and started dragging me off to my office to sign papers while Wolfram planned with Gunter how to organize our wedding.

* * *

Sorry this chappy is short, but one, I'm sure you don't want to read about Yuuri signing papers.

Two, I'm at a bit of a Writer's block, so let us pray I can find a writer's jack hammer.

Till next time.


	24. Wedding

*Insert Wedding Music Here*

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day and everyone was seated outside in rows. Every king, queen, or ruler of some country came to watch the marriage of the demon king, Yuuri Shibuya, and his betrothed, Wolfram von Bielefelt. But, not only were there important people there, there were some commoners watching the wedding from afar on hills that were nearby. Greta and Beatrice had been named the flower girls and were wearing lightly colored blue dresses that had flower designs sewn onto them and were slowly walking down the aisle tossing out yellow, black, and white roses. Yellow for Wolfram, black for Yuuri, and white for the celebration of them joining in marriage. There were also some skell-i-bones flying above and dropping some flower petals. Yuuri was wearing a formal black tux, (That had some adjustments made for his wings) and was standing in front of the altar, waiting for Wolfram. Conrad was the ring bearer and he was also waiting for Wolfram. Wolfram stepped out from behind a divider (Since, you know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the, er, bride? before the wedding) and everyone who had come stared at him in awe. He was blushing slightly since he was the one who had to wear the dress, but it did suit him. It was strapless and had a few designs on the top part of the dress, but once it reached his hips, it turned into a beautiful pinkish veil that reached the floor, and at the bottom, it had some red sewn into it to make it seem like it was on fire on the bottom. Wolfram was carrying a bouquet which his mom had arranged and it was made entirely of 'Beautiful Wolfram' and 'Yuuri's naivete'. Gwendal was at Wolfram's side while leading him down the aisle (Since Wolfram doesn't really have a father to do that job) and even though he was frowning, his eyes twinkled with happiness. Wolfram reached the altar and turned so he was facing Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and Wolfram felt like kissing him. Yuuri was also happy. After being away from Wolfram for so long, he finally realized he had been hiding in the closet. Yuuri was gay, so what? Does gender really matter when you're in love?

The priest spoke up and said, "Do you, King Yuuri, take Wolfram von Bielefelt to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

Yuuri smiled and said, "I do."

The priest turned towards Wolfram and said, "And do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, take Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish from this day forward until death do you part?"

Wolfram was almost ready to cry in happiness and said, "I do."

"If anyone believes these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold thy tongue." The priest said.

"I object!" A voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone started murmuring and looking towards where the voice came from. Saralegui was standing up defiantly, angered that the one he wanted was marrying someone else.

Wolfram glared at him with pure hatred while all traces of happiness were washed away from Yuuri's face. "Then, please state your reason." The priest said.

"I wish to marry Yuuri! I challange him to a duel against my swordsman! If I win, Yuuri becomes mine!" Saralegui yelled. Yuuri was in a tight spot. If he didn't accept, the wedding would be cancelled, but if he did, Wolfram would be pissed that he took the chance.

Then again, Wolfram hadn't gone through the same training as he did.

Yuuri bowed his head some so his eyes were hidden. "Saralegui, I accept your duel. But let it be known that when I win, you are to stay away from both Wolfram and I and this is to have no political impact on the relationship between our countries."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram said in shock. He finally caught a glimpse of Yuuri's hidden eyes and saw that there was pure anger in them that was directed at Saralegui for interrupting their special day.

"Well then, let the duel begin." Saralegui said with a smile.


	25. Duels and Wives

Oh-ho-ho, Duel time is it? Hmm... tricky, tricky...

* * *

Yuuri and Berias were standing in the middle of the now cleared field, glaring at each other.

_'You better not lose you wimp!' _Wolfram had yelled at Yuuri earlier. Morgif moaned to get Yuuri's attention. Yuuri glanced at Morgif, and he seemed to also be telling Yuuri not to lose.

Yuuri closed his eyes and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't lose. I promise."

"The duel between the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya and Shimaron's king's guard, Berias, will now commence!" Dorcascos announced, then ran off to the safety of the hills that everyone was waiting anxiously on. Berias drew his two swords and Yuuri drew Morgif in response.

Kristin stood on the same hill as Wolfram and said, "Trust him, he won't lose."

Wolfram jumped, then turned to glare at her. "Who invited you?" Wolfram asked.

"No one, so I decided to come anyway." She replied wearing one of her mischivious smiles.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow, then turned his head and 'hmph!'-ed. He looked back at Yuuri and Berias. _Yuuri, you baka, you better not lose..._

"I will not lose." Berias said as he raised his sword.

"Neither will I." Yuuri said as he took a fighting stance.

Berias charged at him and Yuuri immediatly blocked some of his attacks while dodging the others. Yuuri jumped backwards and away from Berias since he knew that he was simply wasting his energy. He needed to go on the offensive, or at least get rid of one of Berias's swords...

He remembered something from the first time he came to Shin Makoku and realized he could do it again, except he could add maryoku. Yuuri took a stance that baseball players use when they're about to swing their bat, then he focused his Maryoku on the blade of his sword and changed it to wind element type. Sharp and strong. Berias was weary of what Yuuri was doing, but attacked anyway. Yuuri swung Morgif and cut one of Berias's swords clean in half.

"That should even things out a bit." Yuuri said smugly.

Berias looked at him in shock, then anger.

"Tah-dah, I trained him well." Kristin said smugly from behind Wolfram.

"I still haven't forgiven you for kidnapping Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"What? So you're angry at me? Like I'd care." Kristin said.

"More like sorry." Wolfram said.

Kristin was now confused and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I know your past." Wolfram said.

Kristin was shocked, but then said bitterly, "Don't ever feel sorry for me for that. My past is none of your concern." She immediatly left before Wolfram could say anything else.

But, Wolfram asked himself, "Does she even know his soul is still alive?..."

Back at the duel, Yuuri and Berias were evenly matched in their sword fighting skills.

Berias decided he would resort to Hoyoku (Or whatever that other type of magic is called -.-lll) but Yuuri read his mind and knew what he was planning. He immediatly held up his hand and said, "Fire Maryoku!" A fire dragon was summoned from his hand and it went towards Berias. He dodged and cut the head off the fire dragon. "Tch." Yuuri tch-ed.

The battle continued with a mix of illusions, fire, water and earth magics, but neither side would admit defeat.

Wolfram was very anxious because now, he saw his fiancee was stronger, but he had his limits and he was near them, but so was Berias. _Come on Yuuri, don't lose._ Wolfram thought to himself.

On the battlefield, Yuuri heard Wolfram's thoughts. _Wolfram..._ Yuuri thought to himself. He then glared at Berias and said, "Gomen, but you're going to lose."

He then rushed forward and used the last of his Maryoku to create wind maryoku around Morgif again, and broke Berias's other sword. He then put his sword to Berias's throat.

"King Yuuri wins!" Dorcascos announced. Everyone that had been watching cheered and started heading towards the victor. Wolfram ran over to Yuuri and kissed him. Yuuri was surprised at first, but then deepened the kiss. The crowd awed and the priest said with a smile, "I now pronounce you man and wife."


	26. Der End

Hrrmmmmm...

Idk how much further I should pergress in this story... it's like, at a dead end. .

*sighs* I'm at a block for ideas, I can't really think of anything...

Maybe this should be the last chappy?

This is kind of like a summary of the end. If you want more chappies, then... umm, I won't end the story, but it will be a while between updates.

But this is most likely the end.

* * *

Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter were all eating dinner without Yuur or Wolfram.

The newlyweds had gone to Bandarbia for their honeymoon, leaving the others at the castle behind. No one minded, that is, until no one could find Kristin. Where had she gone?

Off on Cheri's 'love cruise', she was sailing towards Cimaron from Bandarbia since she had just taken Yuuri and Wolfram there for their honeymoon. Cheri giggled to herself when she thought about what the two newlyweds might be doing at that moment.

Saralegui, however, was pouting in his castle, trying to think up any plan possible to get the two apart. Berias was giving a report to him about something, but he didn't care. He stared off into the distance while plotting.

But, despite Saralegui's anger, he had kept his word and not let the duel affect the relations between Cimaron and Shin Makoku.

Murata was in the temple's library, studying. He was still pissed about the knowledge that _she_ was alive, but at least she had disappeared for the time being.

Yuuri and Wolfram... Oh, I bet YOU know what the two love birds are DOING right now. Sadly, I'll have to leave that to your imagination for two reasons, One, I'm too young to even KNOW what happens between two... men. And for two, I'd probably get a nosebleed thinking about it. *nosebleeds* Shinou DAMNIT!

Kristin, was hovering in the sky high above Blood Pledge Castle. She was staring down at Shin Makoku, trying to engrave it into her memory before she left.

A little off to her left, a strange portal with three people standing inside it were waiting for her.

"Will you hurry up?" The shortest one asked grouchly.

"Hey, just because you're also OCs, (From a different story) doesn't mean you can boss me around." Kristin stated.

The person rolled their eyes, but this was hidden behind the cloak's hood.

Kristin sighed, then started heading towards the portal when something dawned upon her.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back!" She said.

The trio was curious as to what she was doing and watched her swoop down to the land below. She returned in a couple of moments with seven people, all unconciouss.

"They are?" The shortest one asked.

"Well, they may have had minor roles in this story, but they're sill my OCs. Joseph, Aaron, Kebler, Ava, Amanda, Jonathan, and Sangreel." Kristin said as she tossed them in the portal.

Everyone in the trio raised an eyebrow and the not tallest, not shortest, person asked, "How many OCs did you need to make?"

"Yeah, I got kinda carried away..." Kristin sweat-dropped.

The average height person yelled at Kristin, "We're already expecting more OCs from other stories you idiot! I mean seriously, SEVEN!?"

"I can make it eight." Kristin stated.

The person's eye twitched and they yelled, "Forget it!"

* * *

Oh well, I guess that's that. *nose is still bleeding*

Damn, I need to find more tissues...

At least I was able to have my OC fix the four main things I hated about KKM:

1. Yuuri wouldn't have been able to live as long as Wolfram.

FINALLY came out of the closet.

's no longer a wimp.

and 4. Saralegui can just but out. ^^

Hrrmmmm... Maybe I should make a sequel with M-preg?

Review to let meh know if you want a sequel or not!


End file.
